


End of the Line

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Any Spelling or Grammar Mistakes are Our own, Begging, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Branding, Cannibalism, Chains, Chair Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Come, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Don't Try This At Home, Electrocution, Electrostimulation, Enemies to Lovers, Estim, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frenemies, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm soft for these two, Implied Liu Kang/Raiden, Kinda, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Marking, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, So much come, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, Swearing, Swearing but in Chinese, Tattoos, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, kind of, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:Part 2 on hiatus.Pairing(s):Fire God Liu Kang x Shang TsungRoles:Zebs as Fire God Liu Kang, Jay as Shang TsungSummary:Fuck or die (that devolves into romantic heavy petting).
Relationships: Fire God Liu Kang/Shang Tsung
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An completed RP between Zebs and myself for Bratty!Shang and Fire God Liu Kang. Bear with us for the first few back and forths; this is Zebs's first smut RP and my first in literal years so we're both getting into the swing of things.
> 
> (Reminder from ZEBS) Just re-posting this note here in case some of y'all didn't see it before: BE MINDFUL OF THE TAGS. If you see anything you don't like/aren't into, DON'T READ IT. Simple as that. If you choose to proceed _despite_ the warnings/tags, any discomfort is on you.
> 
> Also, please bear with. Jay forgot what tattoos go on what skins because he was writing at 4am so its Fire God Liu Kang with the tattoos from the 'Xingji' kosmetic outlined with the luminous tattoos that FG Liu Kang has because Jay's a dumbass.

"Please let me show you how truly valuable I can be."

"Go on then, sorcerer. Show me what you can do."

"Were you always this blessed or was most of this the thunder god's contribution?"

"I would not worry about such trivial things if I were you, Shang Tsung. Quickly now, time is of the essence. What is the matter, socerer? Cat got your tongue?"

The sorcerer buries his face between the fire god's thighs, swallowing down eagerly as his fingers dissolve into sand, falling to the floor of Kronika's keep.

"Now this *is* a sight..." Liu Kang murmurs breathlessly, glowing eyes fixed on the once powerful sorcerer on his knees before him.

Shang growls around the flesh in his mouth, dark eyes staring up at Liu as he bobs his head a couple of times, laving his tongue against the underside. Gently, he draws his teeth against the shaft, silently watching Liu's eyes grow hazy with lust.

"I wonder, Shang Tsung... Is this how you kept the Emperor's favor for so long?"

"... Keep quiet..." Shang murmurs as his cheekbones are tinted a bright pink. "You're making me lose my focus, chosen one..." He sighs, stroking what's left of his palms against Liu's inner thighs.

Liu Kang smiles, reaching down to cup the sorcerer's cheek in his palm.  
"Now, now, Shang Tsung." He chides softly, sliding his hand down to curl his fingers around Shang's throat. "I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders."

Shang bites his bleeding lip and gasps.  
"... Not orders, my lord." He bites back breathlessly, his knuckles disintegrating. "Don't make me beg." He lowers his mouth to the base of Liu's cock, dragging his canines gently over the swell of his balls.

Liu Kang chuckles, lips curling into a smirk as he pretends to consider the sorcerer's words. "You use your lips and tongue well, sorcerer. Although, I suppose sorcery requires a deft tongue..." He releases the column of Shang's throat in favor of tangling a hand in his hair. "I am not yet fully convinced you deserve what you ask for."

With Liu Kang's blunt nails against his scalp, Shang hisses.  
"You're the god of time, thunder and fire, now. Surely I have all the time to display my worth." The sorcerer nuzzles into the crook of Liu's thigh, taking in the thick, musky scent there. "Then you *will* understand why Shao Kahn kept me."

The new god lets out a genuine laugh at that, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he regards Shang Tsung.  
"That may be so, but I do love watching you squirm, sorcerer." He purrs, corded muscle jumping at the feeling of Shang Tsung's lips against his skin. He raises a hand towards the hourglass, slowing Shang Tsung's disintegration.

A cordial nod is aimed at the man above him as the disintegration halts at the knuckles of his slender fingers.  
"Many thanks, my lord." Shang swallows thickly, licking blood from his swollen lip as he reaches up to gently trail his fingers down Liu Kang's chest, tracing over the luminous patterns. "You seem to be much more agreeable after the sacrifice of your friends. Maybe we're more alike than you think." He smiles before taking Liu's entire length into his hot, wet mouth, hands pawing at his balls and inner thighs.

Liu Kang growls, demeanor shifting as he tugs roughly on the sorcerer's hair, choking him on his cock.  
"Watch your tongue, Shang Tsung." He hisses, brow furrowing in ire. "While you may have earned yourself some extra time, do not be mistaken; I will not let a snake bite twice." Electricity dances over his skin; an obvious threat as his grip on Shang Tsung's hair tightens. "If you are to be kept alive, perhaps I must teach you proper manners first, as you will find I am no Shao Kahn."

Shang gags for a couple of seconds before taking it stride, feeling the buzz of electricity dance across the nape of his neck. He draws his head back, licking his lips and gazing up at Liu Kang through dark, lust-clouded eyes. The corners of his lips quirk up in a small smirk.  
"Of course, of course, my lord. Shao Kahn was a mere worm compared to your and Raiden's combined power...but what a shame it was for all those who perished to supply you with this power." Shang rests his cheek against the inside of Liu's thigh, framing the new god's cock between his palms. "How very militant."

"Enough of your prattle, sorcerer." Liu Kang says, voice low, like thunder. "The last I remembered, you were begging me for your life, were you not? I have no interest in listening to you gloat." He reaches down to grip the sorcerer's chin, lightning arching dangerously close to his face. "Do you need incentive to stay on my good side? Perhaps a warning to remind you what is at stake." With a wave of his hand, Liu Kang stirs the sands of time, expression neutral as Shang Tsung's existence begins to crumble once more

An idea crosses Shang's mind making his dark eyes glint with mischief.  
"Oh, my lord, you misunderstand. I commend you for your selflessness. After all, you need me and my knowledge of Kronika's crown." Shang Tsung takes one of the god's fingertips between his lips. He paints the skin with saliva, making the golden flesh shine. "Time would collapse around you without my assistance." He lifts his hands, watching his flesh turn to golden sand. "Without me, your new era will be nothing but dust in the wind." The pleasant buzz of electricity across his tongue makes him purr. "Please, feel free to punish me, Liu Kang, but I hope *you* remember what's at stake."

Liu Kang's eyes narrow, waiting until the sorcerer's hands turn to dust. The sorcerer's expression doesn't change as he's left with stumps where his hands once were, expression smug as he waits.  
"Very well," Liu Kang concedes, bringing the sorcerer's disintegration to a halt once more. "For the time being, it would seem that you are a necessary evil." With his free hand, he places two fingers under the sorcerer's chin, releasing an expertly aimed jolt of electricity, not enough to harm, but enough to hurt.

Shang Tsung groans, the pain grounding him and sending a shiver down his spine. The shudder isn't unpleasant. Instead, it remains a constant reminder of Liu Kang's new power and how Shang can play him like a well-tuned instrument.  
"I have always been a necessary evil, Liu Kang, but is my grovelling really necessary? I must admit, I would be most interested to see your brand of discipline." Shang challenges, pressing his jaw down onto Liu Kang's fingertips, staring up at him, eyes glinting, taunting. "Tell me; was Raiden truly only your mentor? I find it difficult to believe that such a chaste relationship would reap such passionate, powerful results."

Liu Kang's cheeks flush, heat rushing to his face at the sorcerer's words.  
"*That*, sorcerer, is none of your concern." He retorts, briefly curling his fingers under Shang Tsung's jaw, rising to his challenge. "But, if you wish to be disciplined," He trails his fingers down the sorcerer's throat, until he reached his sternum. "I am more than happy to oblige." Raw energy surges from his fingertips, and this time, Liu Kang ups the ante, increasing the voltage enough to have the sorcerer convulsing where he knelt.

Biting at his swollen lip, Shang has to reach for the floor between his knees, supporting himself on the stump of his wrist as he feels his cock twitch violently in his robes.  
"I'm excited to see if you have inherited Raiden's darkness too. Shinnok's amulet had quite the hold on his mind, if I recall correctly." When he looks up from the floor, Shang Tsung's dark eyes are shining in the light. "Please, release your anger, your hatred. If Shinnok's influence seeped into you, Liu Kang, I have no doubt you could lavish eons of pain to my body." His stumps are lifted from the floor, pressed to his chest, feeling the heavy thump of his heart. "If you wish to take revenge, you can. *Forever*."

Liu Kang raises a brow, expression thoughtful as he watches the sorcerer gasp for air, a fine sheen of sweat having appeared on his skin.  
"You enjoy the pain." He muses, shifting his feet and nudging the prominent bulge in Shang Tsung's pants with the toe of his boot, touch light at first. "While Raiden's anger was easily stoked, I am not him. You forget, sorcerer, that I was once a Shaolin monk. We were taught to contain our anger, and as such, I have learned to focus mine." Liu Kang pressed down on Shang Tsung's balls with his boot, satisfied with the startled whimper he got in return. "And I am curious, how much will it take to break you?" Lightning sparks from the toe of his boot, electricity surging from Liu Kang to Shang Tsung. "Be careful what you wish for, Shang Tsung," Liu Kang's voice drops to a sultry whisper, eyes darkening as he rakes his gaze over the trembling sorcerer. "While my anger may not surprise you, you might find that I am more than willing to make you suffer for all the pain you have caused others." He leaned forward to grip Shang Tsung's jaw, keeping the pressure on his balls constant. "So I will ask you this only once, sorcerer; do you wish to be punished?"

Breath fleeting, Shang Tsung tastes the blood on his tongue, sharp but sweet. He may have been beaten at his own game. The ball of Liu Kang's foot applies pressure ever so slightly at first and Shang sucks a breath in through his teeth, arousal flushing his skin with colour. He doesn't want to beg but with a twist of the young god's ankle, the pain is beautiful, sensation flooding through his body and making the sorcerer choke back a moan.  
"... You believe men like me bow so easily?" He tilts his hips up, rolling them against Liu's boot. "I will not beg for depravity, Liu Kang." He chuckles lowly, wiping the blood that trickles down his face with his stump wrist. "I am the one who put these plans in motion. Kung Lao? He falls for eternity through the Sea of Blood. Kitana? Imprisoned forever with no-one to hear her pleas. Raiden? Mentor, friend, lover; lies weakened with his brother as I have bled him dry. You ask me if I want punishment..." He laughs, eyes darkening as he licks the blood from his stump wrist. "Why don't you take vengeance for your fallen, monk? You still need me to bring them back but you will never regain the ones you have lost today."

Liu Kang studies Shang Tsung's face carefully, considering the sorcerer's words. He digs in with his foot, watching with blatant amusement as a full-bodied shudder runs down Shang Tsung's spine.  
"I believe, Shang Tsung, that I will have you begging for mercy before my new era begins." Liu Kang smirks, canines flashing as his lips pull back over his teeth, something dark flashing in his eyes. "You *will* beg, or you will get nothing. I will *not* extend my offer twice." Blunt nails dig into the sorcerer's chin as Liu Kang tightens his grip. "Worry not, sorcerer. You will get the pain you so desire, and I *will* have my revenge. While the fates of my friends and allies burn me still, I will not allow myself to become obsessed with my mistakes. That was Lord Raiden's weakness; it will not be mine." Liu Kang eases the pressure off Shang Tsung's balls, opting instead to push his erection against his belly, digging in with the toe of his boot. "The past is as the past was. When my new era begins, Kung Lao, Kitana, Lord Raiden; all will be reborn anew. I know your game, Shang Tsung, and while you are a skilled player, you will not win this time." Liu Kang shifts his grip to the sorcerer's throat, oxygen becoming scarce as he tightens his grip, feeling the air leave the man's lungs. "You avoid my questions, sorcerer." Liu Kang murmurs, a displeased growl rumbling up from his chest like rolling thunder. Pulling the man up a few inches to meet his gaze, glowing cyan eyes bore into irises darker than night. "Now answer me, Shang Tsung, because I will not ask again. Do you wish to be punished?"

Still the darkness emerges. Maybe some of Shinnok's power has corrupted him yet. When Liu Kang grasps his throat and hoists him up, Shang hisses out a breath, closing his eyes for a moment of reprieve. The humiliation of his begging would soon lead to the pleasure of a thousand worlds. This young god will have such sights to show him.  
"... Yes, yes, yes, my lord..." The sorcerer groans and Liu Kang releases his grip slightly, enough for a devilish grin to snake onto Shang's full lips. "I wish to atone, my lord. I am now aware that my behaviour has been less than holy. *Please*, punish me, my lord." His tone is anything but sincere, his stumps pawing at Liu Kang's hand around his neck. There should be a sense of intimidation as he glares into Liu Kang's bright eyes but he stands proud, challengingly staring at the young god. "Please, hear my prayers, my lord. Punish me, I beg of you."

"A good start," Liu Kang chuckles, tilting his head as he watches a smug grin appear on the sorcerer's face. "But you will have to do better than that," He shoves Shang Tsung away from him, watching as the sorcerer tumbles to the ground a few feet away. "If you wish to make this another one of your games, so be it." A bolt of lightning hits Shang Tsung square in the chest, muscles seizing as power surges through his body. "But be mindful sorcerer," Promise drips from his words like honey, thick and sweet. "It is not punishment if you enjoy it. I want to make you scream and writhe. You will beg, not for sensation, but for respite before I am done with you."

Tension crunches across Shang Tsung's chest, his rib cage rattling from the impact of the fall as well as the electricity that crackles across his flesh. His back is pressed to the floor, his stump wrists stabbing at the smooth surface for some form of purchase to pull him up. Nearly enough of a shock to stop his heart but not quite.  
"*Gods!!*" Shang's eyes are blown wide as he drinks down air, jaw clenching as his legs shake uncontrollably... The shakes subside in a minute and the sorcerer pushes himself upright with a groan, staying on his knees, his spine only just managing to hold him up. Shang heaves in breaths, heavy and hot, as he dares to look up, tired eyes still alive with mischief and desire. "Do what you wish with me, monk. Make me scream and writhe and beg and plead. I have lived a thousand tortures worse than those you can bestow upon me. I relish your promises but, I wonder, do you have the stomach to bring me to my knees?" He presses his erection with his stump wrists, noting where it's begun to leak into the fabric of his robes.

"Perhaps you have, sorcerer, but pleasure too can be a form of pain. I wonder...how many times can I make you come before you beg me to stop? How many orgasms can I rip from your body before you can no longer spew lies forged like silver? Perhaps I should kill you," Lightning arcs from his fingertips, crackling over Liu Kang's knuckles as he tosses the thought around in his mind. "then jumpstart your heart, and kill you again." The new god pauses, gaze drawn to the outline of the sorcerer's throbbing erection, stumps palming uselessly at the fabric. "No. That would be too easy," He rises to his feet, crossing the room to tower over the sorcerer. His takes in the sorcerer's disheveled appearance, his wide eyes, flushed skin and frantic breathing. "Looks like you could use a hand, sorcerer," He teases as he seats himself in Kronika's throne, raising his foot to plant his boot directly against the sorcerer's chest, pushing him to the ground and pinning him to the spot like an insect. Liu Kang bends his knee, lowering himself so that he can undo the button of Shang Tsung's pants, allowing his erection to spring free, precum oozing from his slit. Mirth dances in his eyes as he flicks the head of Shang Tsung's cock aiming a weak jolt of electricity at the sensitive skin just below the crown of his shaft, eyes drinking in his reaction hungrily.

Shang wets his lips, watching the young god step toward him.  
"All are options at your disposal, my lord." He states, voice low and sultry. He watches Liu Kang's piercing stare, his own gaze staying level. When the god presses him back to the floor, Shang Tsung obediently sits still, watching Liu Kang lower himself and free the sorcerer's untouched cock. Seven and a half inches of tender flesh that twitch ever so slightly under the fire god's close perusal. A gentle stroke of lightning touches the sensitive flesh drawn taut over the head and another wave of arousal floods through Shang Tsung's body, painting his skin a light pink. "I suppose even gods grow weary of their loneliness..." Shang whispers under his breath, his hips subconsciously bucking up into the touch. "Gods, your hands, Liu Kang..." He groans, pressing the base of his skull to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut, his wrist stumps weakly pawing at his own top robes, trying to push the restricting clothing out of the way.

He curls his fingers around the sorcerer's weeping cock, pumping once, twice, before he stills, tightening his grip around the base.  
"A taste of things to come," Liu Kang murmurs, eyes half-lidded as he watches Shang Tsung's face. "I wonder, if you even deserve to come by my hand. Lightning alone would be sufficient enough to keep you satisfied, no?"

The sorcerer feels his loins ache with relief as Liu Kang grabs a hold of his cock, even if only for a sweet moment. When the young god removes his hand, Shang Tsung reaches for his arm, his wrist stumps brushing the muscle-corded limb.  
"... I deserve it, please, I--" Forgetting himself for a moment in the heat of lust, Shang centres himself, feeling embarrassment burning at his cheeks. He releases Liu Kang's arm, growling coldly, in lieu of pushing off the armoured robes that cloak Shang's chest, shoulders and back.

A noise of startled surprise tumbles from Liu Kang's lips in response to Shang Tsung's moment of weakness. Studying the sorcerer for a moment, the young god feeling something akin to endearment anchor itself in his gut. It tugs briefly at his heartstrings when he feels the stumps of the sorcerer's hands brush against his arm before retracting to push uselessly at the fabric of his robes. He silently curses the softness of his heart for allowing his cruel facade to crumble somewhat at the sight. Shifting his weight, Liu Kang adjusts the placement of his foot so that it presses solidly against the sorcerer's abdomen, heavy enough to serve as a reminder, not a punishment. Deft fingers tug at the sorcerer's robes, pulling them open to alleviate some of the growing heat that radiates off Shang Tsung's sweaty skin. Liu Kang allows himself to rake blunt nails down the sorcerer's chest, and a well placed jolt of electricity just below his navel has Shang Tsung's muscles flexing, another spurt of precome dripping down his shaft. Liu Kang chuckles, strangely pleased at the splash of pink that paints the sorcerer's cheeks. Returning his hand to the sorcerer's cock, he grips the throbbing flesh firmly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit to help slick the shaft with precum.  
"You want to come?" He questions teasingly, grip steady but arm still. "Beg for it."

As his gold and silver robes are pulled from his shoulders, Shang Tsung shivers as the cooler air hits his clammy flesh, gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat.  
"A merciful god..." Shang chuckles humorlessly, breathlessly. He watches the young god lean back to take in the full sight of the sorcerer's partially disintegrated, painfully tense body. Shang looks away, his flushed cheeks and lidded eyes giving him away as the fire god reaches down. Callused fingertips touch Shang's sternum, before dragging his fingernails down Shang's chest, sparking blood to the epidermis. He whines, low and deep, a swollen, bloody lip trapped between his teeth. A light zap is pressed to his abdomen and Shang slams his arm against the floor, a yelp resounding from his throat. Precome drips from the crown of Shang's cock and he draws in a shaky breath, glancing down to gaze at Liu Kang through lust-dazed eyes. His fingers coil around the sorcerer's cock again and smear precome over the sensitive flesh. Another quick pump pulls the foreskin over the head, completely baring it to the air and making Shang groan out. "Ma...Maybe not as merciful as I thought..." The sorcerer swallows and chuckles airily. "You want me to beg, my lord...?" Shang props himself up on his elbows, watching Liu Kang's fingers tight around the thick base of his cock. "Not yet... I think you can edge me further. I want to see how far you'll push me until I break in your hands like a china doll."

"Then let us see how far you can bend without breaking, Shang Tsung." Liu Kang slowly begins to pump his hand over the sorcerer's cock, building a slow and steady rhythm. He keeps his eyes on Shang Tsung's face, watching his reactions. There's a hunger in his eyes as he trails his other hand over the sorcerer's revealed skin, stimulating his body with electricity that crackles and sparks, dancing across his skin.

Obediently staying still, Shang Tsung presses the stumps of his wrists against the floor, desperately trying to suppress the sounds trying to escape his throat.  
"... Please, Liu Kang... Please, tell me how you hate me. Destroy me, my lord, I'm--" A hoarse moan is torn from his lungs as the young god presses another hand to his body, electricity lighting up his sun-kissed skin. His spine arches, desperate for more as Shang lifts his arms. "Kiss me, Liu Kang..." He bites at his lip, eyes wide and wanting and pleading.

Liu Kang chuckles as he reaches up with his free hand to grab a fistful of Shang Tsung's hair, tugging him up for a rough kiss, tongue pushing impatiently past the sorcerer's lips. It is less of a kiss and more of a clash of tongues and teeth as the young god devoures the sorcerer's mouth. His fingers squeeze tighter around the sorcerer's length, speeding up his pace.  
"You are incorrigible, Shang Tsung," He growls into the man's mouth, worrying his already swollen lip between his teeth. "But there may be a use for you yet."

As Liu Kang kisses him, Shang shivers and tries tries his best to bury his wrist stumps into his new god's hair, bucking up his hips to meet his pace. Weak moans escape his throat as he hungrily devours his tongue, trapping it between his teeth gently. When he releases, Shang drinks down air, grinding his teeth as he eagerly bucks into Liu Kang's hand.  
"My lord, please, faster... I can't--" As Liu Kang bites ahold of his lip, Shang Tsung tries to grab onto his hair, feeling the locks fall over his stumps.

"You will take what I give you, sorcerer; nothing more." Liu Kang says, emphasizing his point by slowing his pace by a fraction and ignoring Shang Tsung's frustrated whine. "And, as you said, I have all of time at my disposal. There is no need to rush." He tilts his head to nip at the sorcerer's ear, breath hot against his skin. "Perhaps you have grown accustomed to always getting your way. Or maybe you are more comfortable with sex being a frivolous activity that ends when you come." Liu Kang continues to slow his pace with each word that leaves his lips, not missing the way the sorcerer's hips buck and twist, desperate and greedy for more friction. "I am your master now, Shang Tsung. You will come when I wish and how ever many times I wish, do you understand?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, my lord. Yes..." Shang Tsung whispers against Liu Kang's cheek, canting up his hips to make up for the slow in rhythm. His scalp burns as Liu Kang tugs on his hair. "I'll serve you but please... Please..." The word is chanted, again and again. Shang Tsung kicks off his boots and the remainder of his robes, his naked body exposed to the cool air. "I'm...at your disposal, my lord..."

"Be still." The young god orders, releasing the sorcerer's cock to press his hips against the floor. "I plan on taking my time watching you come undone, sorcerer." He loosens his grip on Shang Tsung's hair, letting his head fall back against the polished tiles of the keep's floor.

Shang Tsung laughs mirthlessly, his aching, leaking cock bucking against the air.  
"How can you manage to be so calm, my lord...?" He presses his stump wrists to Liu Kang's bare chest. "I feel your caged desire, my lord. The heat beneath your skin, the race in your pulse. I feel how you hold yourself back."

The corners of Liu Kang's eyes crinkle as he smiles, stroking the pad of his thumb over Shang Tsung's lips.  
"We Shaolin monks take up a vow of chastity during our years at the academy sorcerer. Doing so is a lesson in self control as well as a test of one's will." He curls his thumb against Shang Tsung's teeth, encouraging the sorcerer's jaw to open. "While we may not see eye to eye, I am not so cruel as to deny you release while you are at my mercy." Two fingers push past the sorcerer's lips, pressing teasingly against the top of his tongue. "Suck." the command is barely louder than a whisper as Liu Kang increases the pressure on Shang Tsung's pelvis, his message clear.

Shang sucks at the digits diligently, felating the fingers. The weight on his tongue grounds him.  
"A merciful god, after all...?" Shang murmurs around the digits, a hint of humour in his voice as he gently drags his teeth over the soft flesh. The fingers grow slick with saliva. "I hope you plan to do something useful with these fingers, now, my lord." Shang sighs around his fingers, dark eyes meeting Liu Kang's.

"Feeling talkative today, sorcerer?" The young god questions, pulling his fingers from the sorcerer's mouth once he deems them sufficiently slicked. He removes his foot from Shang Tsung's stomach, shifting down the length of the sorcerer's body, nudging his legs apart further. "If you wish to come by my hand, you must earn it." Kneeling between his spread thighs, he gently presses the tips of his fingers against the sorcerer's entrance, circling the digits around his hole. "Show me that you can follow orders," He pushes past Shang Tsung's rim, not missing the choked moan the sorcerer fails to bite back. "Not a sound, Shang Tsung, or I'll stop."

Raising his stump wrists to his mouth, Shang suppresses a groan, his bare shoulders flexing against the floor. He huffs a breath through his nose, bottom lip quivering as Liu's fingers breach the tight ring of muscle. Fingertips press deeper and deeper into him, warm and wet. Shang Tsung squeezes his eyes shut, biting at his wrist to keep himself quiet. He mouths soft words against the skin.  
"Please..." His words are silent and breathy. "I don't wish to beg... Please, don't make me beg..."

Liu Kang stills, clicking his tongue at the sorcerer.  
"What did I *say*, Shang Tsung?" He waits patiently, watching silently as a series of shudders wrack the sorcerer's body. He squeezes the man's thigh with his free hand, unable to resist soothing him a little as he rubs small circles into the sensitive skin of the inside of his thigh. "Perhaps it will please you to learn that I am far more patient than Shao Kahn," the god curls his fingers against Shang Tsung's prostate, pressing mercilessly against the gland as he adds a jolt of electricity for good measure. "If you listen and obey, you will be rewarded," Liu Kang shifts his wrist as if moving to pull out completely. "If you cannot follow orders, you will get nothing. I can wait for however long it takes, sorcerer. The choice is yours." He raises his eyes to meet the sorcerer's, smirking at the blatant want in Shang Tsung's dark eyes. "Now," Liu Kang murmurs. "Not. A. Sound."

The sorcerer swallows thickly, feeling the pads of the young god's fingertips against his prostate. The protrusion is torturous, pressing into him without remorse. He denies the need to yell out for more, the nagging pull at his throat that tells him to cry out. His body is weary and tired, his skin marred and his insides aching for rougher treatment. His wrist stumps press against his lips, his jaw grinding to a halt, locking still. Still, his body yearns. He rolls his hips, his erection bobbing against his stomach, a slick of precome painting his abdomen with translucent fluid. He stares up at Liu Kang, his eyes lidded and hazy but filled with his sordid intent.

"Good," Liu Kang praises. "Good boy," His voice is nearly a purr, poorly-concealed pride dripping from his words as he resumes the thrusting of his fingers. He keeps the pace steady and even, aiming for the sorcerer's prostate with each pump of his hand. He reaches for Shang Tsung's cock with his other hand, stroking the throbbing flesh in time with his other hand, a fresh wave of arousal washing over him as he watches the sorcerer undulate against his wrist, hips rocking in time with his hands.

Shang allows his eyes to ease open, his gaze sliding down his lord's figure. A slight sweat has broken out across his chest, making his skin gleam in the light. His hands begin to move again and the sorcerer feels his body contort in a way that seems impossible. He wants his hands back, wants to grab Liu Kang's face in them, wants to force him to kiss him, grab at his muscled chest, grasp his hips, force him to the floor. Instead, he uselessly presses his forearms to the floor, toes curling against the smooth tiles as his thighs tremble. His lips move wordlessly against his wrists, teeth trapping flesh to silence himself. Unable to help himself, he presses back against the inserted digits, lungs inhaling and exhaling shuddering breaths as he cranes his neck, gazing down at the palm curled around his leaking cock.

Liu Kang chuckles, gaze unreadable as he watches the sorcerer noticing the conflict warring on his face. Ever so diligent, his pace never falters as he raises his head, tilting it to the side ever so lightly as the corners of his lips quirk upwards into a grin.  
"Is there something you want, sorcerer?" He questions, tone light. Shang Tsung's lips part automatically, but another electricity infused jab against his prostate has the sorcerer's teeth clenching, throat working as he struggles to remain silent. "Ah ah, keep quiet; remember?" The young god swipes his thumb over the head of Shang Tsung's cock, clear fluid oozing from the slit to drench his fingers.

The teasing, the silence has the sorcerer seething. He has the mind of a god, the powers of a titan and yet he finds himself silencing himself under the ministrations of Liu Kang, this fire god. With a surge of energy, Shang Tsung pushes up on his wrist stumps, propelling himself upright as he forces himself into the fire god's lap.  
"You expect so little of me, Liu Kang. I am much more powerful than you expect. Nightwolf, Fujin, Raiden, Kronika; their souls echo through me. I can feel them. I can see them...and you expect me to lie back and obey...?" His arm trembles, grains of sand returning to build his hand, flexible and dexterous. Shang Tsung tangles his reborn hand into Liu Kang's hair, using his startled state to take advantage of his parted lips. Meanwhile, Shang's free hand ventures down, grasping the huge, pulsing erection between the fire god's legs. It demands attention, demands contact, as Shang kisses the monk hungrily, without remorse.

Despite his initial surprise, there is no real fury in Liu Kang's eyes even as he bares his teeth, a growl ripping from his throat as he bites at the sorcerer's lips.  
"Always full of surprises," He comments, reaching for the sorcerer's ass with one hand and pulling the man's hand from his cock with the other. The young god presses Shang Tsung against him, hips flexing as he rubs their erections together, enjoying the shiver that runs down the sorcerer's spine. "You misunderstand my intentions, Chǒngwù." He breathes, dipping his head to trail his teeth along the column of Shang Tsung's throat. He tightens his grip around the sorcerer's wrist, threatening to break newly regenerated bone. "You mistake discipline for oppression, sorcerer." Liu Kang chides. "Silence is not surrender, nor is submission defeat. I do not mind a bit of a challenge, Shang Tsung," Liu Kang's voice is calm and level as he pulls back to regard the man in his lap. "But I will not tolerate disrespect." His eyes glow brighter with renewed energy, lightning arcing off his skin. "Patience is a virtue, sorcerer, and you would be wise to remember your place." Blunt nails dig crescents into the flesh of Shang Tsung's ass as Liu Kang shifts his hips. "I do not expect passiveness, little prince. I expect you to trust that I will keep my word. Unlike you, I plan to uphold my promises."

Believing his throne is now assured, Shang huffs out a groan, feeling Liu Kang's teeth against his neck. His hips jerk forward, searching for the heat of his adversary's warm body.  
"You know I'm not known for my promises, Liu Kang. Instead, quite the opposite." He leans back, pressing his backside against Liu Kang's palm. He presses his forearm across the fire god's throat, pressing him against the back of the throne, snarling and laughing with exertion. "The hourglass will be my responsibility. You worry too much. I will bring back your precious allies, even Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin. I intend to make them my archangels." He places a ravenous kiss to Liu Kang's lips, watching him, fury bubbling beneath his amused exterior. Still, he feels the god's body flush with arousal, his flesh leaping against Shang Tsung's. "You can trust this promise; in my new era, you will be my primary concubine; begging, twitching, yearning. I'll satisfy you again and again, Liu Kang, so long as you behave."

Liu Kang's eyebrow twitches, brow furrowing as something dark crosses his features.  
"Enough of this," He growls, chest rumbling. "It would seem that my patience is wasted on you. If words cannot tame you, then perhaps my cock will." The god's body prickles with a dangerous amount of electricity, as he reaches up to curl a hand around Shang Tsung's throat. Moving with the grace of a god, Liu Kang's other hand grips the sorcerer's hip hard enough to leave bruises as he lifts the man over his lap. There's a brief pause, a millisecond of stillness before he cants his hips up at the same time he pulls Shang Tsung down, filling the sorcerer completely with a single roll of his hips. A sharp growl is pulled from his throat at the sudden tightness around his cock, the sorcerer's insides are hot and wet, clamping around him like a vice. "I had originally intended on having you come on my fingers, with lightning arching from your nerves before taking you while you were still sensitive," Liu Kang snarls as he smashes his lips against the sorcerer's, all tongue and teeth. "But it appears you could not wait." He bucks up into the tight heat of Shang Tsung's body, dragging his cock across his insides, pressing cruelly against his prostate.

Ten inches of hot flesh are pushed into his body, the saliva introducing enough of a wet slide to make the intrusion pleasurable but still a harsh sting to his unprepared muscles. Shang Tsung's eyes roll back for a moment as he bites at his lower lip.  
"Y-You intend to tame me, monk? I wish you luck." He bites back breathlessly, grabbing a handful of the fire god's hair and scoring marks against his scalp. The organ that fills him presses against his prostate, rubbing against the sensitive gland with enough pressure to make the sorcerer bury his face into the crook of Liu Kang's neck, laving his tongue at the sensitive skin there. "Let go... I won't listen to your demands until you release that cold facade of yours." Shang whispers, his full lips brushing against the lobe of the young god's ear. "You enjoy when I take control, don't you?" He replaces his arm, pressing down on the fire god's trachea. "When I squeeze the air from your lungs, when I seize control that is *'rightfully'* yours? I know you do." Shang's free hand reaches down, fingers grasping at the bulge of Liu Kang's cock at his abdomen. "I can feel you throbbing inside me, Liu Kang, as I press. You silently beg for control to be taken. Maybe that's why you held Raiden so close; he was one of the only ones who could surpass you and you allowed him to seize control of your senses." He waits, hearing Liu Kang's hot breath against his cheek. "Go on, tell me I'm right."

"If you were not so evil, I might believe you to be truly endearing," Liu Kang laughs, affection plain in his voice as he watches Shang Tsung fight to claw back any semblance of control over the situation. "What is it you fear so much about being truly dominated, I wonder?" Slender fingers card through the sorcerer's dark hair before tugging roughly, pulling his head back and exposing the entire line of Shang Tsung's throat. "There is great pleasure in submitting yourself to another, my dear sorcerer." Liu Kang leans forward to bite and suck at the tender flesh, leaving wine red marks in his wake. "Do not let your pride get in the way of fully enjoying all the pleasures I can offer you." He doesn't miss how the sorcerer's pulse jumps under his tongue as he drags the muscle along Shang Tsung's jugular, pressing teasingly with the point of his canines. His other hand slides over the swell of the sorcerer's ass, nails raking against his skin as he sends a strong surge of electricity throughout the man's body, fingers a solid presence at the small of his back.

Shang Tsung feels the nails against his tender flesh, Liu Kang's cock filling him to the brim. He can feel the god's heavy pulse against his insides.  
"I...I don't fear relinquishing control." He grinds down onto Liu's cock, his fingers tightening around the muscles of his pectorals. He worships the flesh, canting his hips a couple of times, drawing the god's cock in and out.

"Then let go," Liu Kang breathes against Shang Tsung's neck, rocking his hips in time with the movement of the sorcerer above him, pace languid as he continues to push a controlled current of electricity into the sorcerer, not sharp enough to sting, but enough to be a pleasant buzz. "Perhaps the Outworld Kahn was too harsh with his punishments," When the young god raises his head to press a kiss against the sorcerer's lips, his touch is softer than before, though no less eager as his other hand tightens around Shang Tsung's hip, thumb pressing into the dip of his hip. "Or maybe he sought to wound rather than reprimand." Liu Kang catches the sorcerer's tongue between his teeth, nipping lightly at the flesh. "Worry not, sorcerer. I plan on wringing pleasure from your body until you break, not rend your flesh or crush your bones."

Bouncing on Liu Kang's cock, Shang Tsung threads his fingers into the god's soft hair, capturing his lips. His kiss is ravenous but not greedy, his eyes fluttering shut as one hand grasps the god's hand at his hip, pushing it down to coil his strong, nimble fingers around Shang's cock. Gently, he presses his forehead to Liu Kang's, breath heavy and quick.  
"What a relief. I was afraid you would grind my bones to dust, given the chance." His tone is humourous though breathless as he presses fluttering kisses to the fire god's throat. The thick cock filling him bulges against his abdomen, the head pressing against the inside of his belly as the shaft drags pain-stakingly slowly across his prostate.

Liu Kang snorts out a laugh at that, obliging the sorcerer's desires as he tugs at his cock, focusing his attention around the head of his shaft, thumb swiping deftly over the slick flesh.  
"Had I not known any better, I would have assumed you spent time with Johnny Cage," He teases. Arousal pools in his belly, hot and heavy like molten iron as heat washes over his skin. Liu Kang's brow furrows ever so slightly as he inhales deeply, focusing on holding himself back for a while longer. While he has all of eternity at his disposal, he wants the sorcerer to come first. After all, he is nothing if not a considerate lover, even if is current partner is rather unorthodox.

"You...insult me...Liu Kang..." Shang Tsung pants out, shoulder blades drawing inward and back arching as he feels his first orgasm fast approaching. The cock pulses heavy inside him as he rocks his hips against the god's. His cock is thick and heavy and hot and long and every movement of Liu Kang's hand on his cock brings him closer. Groaning, hot and heavy, against the fire god's ear, the sorcerer sucks a dark mark into the skin. "Gods, Liu Kang, I won't...last...!" A shiver rattles down his spine as an orgasm claims his body, his eyes rolling back and his lips parting.

"I only jest, Shang Tsung," Liu Kang purrs, stroking the sorcerer through his orgasm. "But do not be concerned about holding yourself back." His pace quickens, hips grinding up into the man on his lap as the young god chases his own release. "I wish to have you come as many times as you can manage, so please, humor me." Sweat drips from his brow as he dips his head, panting into the sorcerer's shoulder and mouthing at the flesh in hopes of stifling his noises. With how hot and tight Shang Tsung is combined with how worked up he is, Liu Kang doesn't last long. His orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave and he shudders all the way to the tips of his toes when he comes. "Oh Gods..." load after load of thick, sticky come fills the sorcerer's body, painting his insides white as Liu Kang curls his fingers, raking red lines over Shang Tsung's hip and spine.

Shang Tsung is wracked with shivers, spilling into the fire god's hand as he hears the bitten-back noises he makes. He uses the god's broad, muscular shoulders for leverage as he fucks himself on Liu Kang's godly-enhanced cock.  
"Fill me, Liu Kang... Gods, yes...!" He rides Liu Kang's cock throughout his climax, feeling the god pump his body to bursting as his come spurts into the god's hand. "*Liu...Kang*!" Sweat falls in rivulets down his back and chest, stinging as the fire god's blunt nails dig deep marks down his shoulder blades. He stills, panting out curses in his native language. "*Cāo, shì de...*" His fingers continue to hold a bruisingly tight hold on Liu Kang's shoulders as he comes down from the high of his climax. Gently, Shang grasps Liu Kang's chin between his fingers, watching the god look up at him through lidded eyes. "Do you like the idea of being with me, my love, for all eternity...?" He purrs. "We could do this for millennia. We could take turns... I would gladly show you all I can do with my lips and tongue." He releases the god's jaw, letting it fall against the crook of his neck.

When Liu Kang finishes, he lifts his head from the Shang Tsung's shoulder, tilting his chin to nip along the strong tendon that rises under the sorcerer's skin. He draws in shaky breaths, focusing on calming the frantic thrum of his heart as he moves his hand to Shang Tsung's abdomen. His touch is feather light as he trails the pads of his fingers over the swollen flesh, a soft curve having formed in the place of normally flat abdominals from the sheer amount of come pumped into him. A pleased (and rather possessive) purr rumbles from his chest at the discovery, cock twitching inside the sorcerer.  
"You enjoyed that," He murmurs, voice sultry. Shang Tsung offers a weak moan, nails pressing into the young god's shoulder blades. "I hope you do not think I am finished with you yet," Liu Kang adds, trailing his fingers down Shang Tsung's belly to wrap loosely around the sorcerer's spent cock. "And I hope you have not forgotten the dynamics of our... arrangement. Save your proposals for when I am finished with you, sorcerer." Liu Kang moves his other hand to cup the back of Shang Tsung's skull, pulling him in for a kiss. "Although it is a handsome offer, you still have yet to convince me," His tone is light and teasing as he studies the sorcerer's face; his half-lidded eyes, dilated pupils, and bruised, kiss-bitten lips.

"But of course. After all, it isn't every day one gets to be taken by a god, is it?" His tone is feverish and almost dismissive. He can't have Liu Kang growing over-confident now, can he? Shang's fingers tighten against his shoulders as Liu Kang continues, promise dripping from every syllable. The kiss is slow, sensual and deep. Slowly, Shang Tsung traces his fingertips across the fire god's prominent collar bones, thoughts drifting to how pleasant it would be to decorate them with dark, burgundy-hued marks as Liu Kang releases him, cyan eyes sweeping over his disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and bruised face. "I'm excited for what you have in store for me, my lord. You've barely seen the horizon of my limits and I can't wait to see how far you'll push me." He runs his hands through Liu Kang's hair, pulling off his headband and casting the crown to the floor in the process. Much to Liu Kang's surprise, the sorcerer doesn't chase the crown as it rolls across the floor, instead opting to press a ferocious kiss to the god's open mouth, long fingers tangling into his hair.

"There is no need to sound so dismissive, Shang Tsung," Liu Kang replies with a knowing smile, leaning into the sorcerer's touch as he feels deft fingers trace across his skin. "While it might not be common occurrence for one to copulate with a god, it is equally uncommon for you to be so...cooperative." Confusion and concern flick briefly over the young god's features as he feels Kronika's crown tumble to the floor, eyes darting to the accessory. His muscles tense and he glances at Shang Tsung out of the corner of his eye as if he expects the sorcerer to leap from his lap to seize it. When the sorcerer remains in his lap, opting instead to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss he hums thoughtfully against his lips. Feeling generous, Liu Kang rewards Shang Tsung with a jolt of electricity to his cock as he tightens his grip, coaxing the flesh back to hardness as his own shaft begins to harden once more. He moves his hips in small circles, reminding the sorcerer of his size as his shaft drags across the sensitive ridge of his prostate. His hand rubs up and down the sorcerer's back, fingers buzzing with electricity as he encourages the tight muscles to relax.

"I find myself in a situation in which I can gain infinate power and pleasure unbound in one fell swoop. I'm not about to jeopardise that position. Well...not yet." Feeling the twitch of the organ inside him, Shang shifts his body off of Liu Kang's cock, drawing the softened flesh out of him and watching it fall against his thigh, dampening his robes. He leans in, nipping at a spot beneath the corner of the god's strong jaw. "Just as much as you want to see me squirm and beg, I want to see to what lengths you'll go to have me reach that point. Have me on my knees again, pulling my hair, breathing down my neck as you take me?" Shang shivers at the thought and his body leaps under the gentle buzz of electricity to his sensitive flesh. His dark eyes rise to Liu Kang's luminescent ones, lidded and hazy.

"You wish to be taken on your knees?" Liu Kang echoes, touch light as he moves his hand from Shang Tsung's cock to his chest, placing his hand over the sorcerer's heart, feeling his pulse against his palm. "That can be arranged." He shifts his knees, and presses against Shang Tsung's chest, pushing him from his lap to the floor, lips pulling into a smirk as he lowers his lashes. "Why don't you put those pretty lips to good use, and I'll decide if you deserve to come on my cock again, hm?"

Shang Tsung tries his best to ignore the amusement in the young god's voice as he takes a knee.  
"Back to where we began, then." He breathes, licking a wet stripe up Liu Kang's already half-mast cock. The scent of come fills his senses as he palms up the fire god's inner thighs, spreading his legs further and allowing Shang to shoulder his way between his legs. "Now, I must insist you be more vocal, my lord, or I'll never learn what you like." He sucks one of Liu Kang's full, heavy balls into his mouth, drawing his teeth over the tender flesh as he reaches up, pawing at his cock with a spit-slick hand.

Liu Kang lets out a noise between a gasp and a groan as he feels the points of the sorcerer's teeth trail over his sensitive skin, hand scrambling for purchase in Shang Tsung's hair as he nearly doubles over.  
"Gods..." He breathes, gaze unfocused as he draws in a shuddering breath, fingers twitching against Shang Tsung's skull as he resists the urge to drag the sorcerer's head forwards and impale him on his cock. "Surely someone with a tongue as skilled as yours can do better than that?" He taunts, voice smug despite the noises that tumble from his lips.

Chuckling, Shang Tsung wrings his fingers around Liu Kang's full, virile balls, licking at the slit in the crown where precome is already beginning to bead.  
"You talk such big game, Liu Kang." He purrs, resuming his calm, controlled tone of voice as he runs his tongue under the head. Swallowing down what he can of the god's hot, thick length, Shang stares up at the fire god challengingly, groaning as he feels the head press at his gag reflex. His fingers hold a tight grip around Liu Kang's balls as Shang tries his best to take down the entirety of his cock, his silver tongue laving at the vein that snakes across underside.

Liu Kang raises a brow at Shang Tsung's challenging tone, watching with amusement as the sorcerer struggles to take the entirety of his cock.  
"As do you, sorcerer." He scratches lightly at Shang Tsung's scalp, fingers curling in his hair as he pulls the sorcerer's head forward, pushing another couple inches down his throat. "Surely a snake such as yourself has no concerns about his gag reflex or is that title merely false bravado?" He can't stop the shudder than runs down his spine as the sorcerer's throat tightens around his length as Liu Kang forces more and more of his cock down his eager throat. "Yes..." He gasps, breathless. "Just like that..."

Shang Tsung forces his lips to the base, swallowing around the huge organ in his mouth. With his spare hand, he reaches up to rake his nails down Liu Kang's chest, feeling him shudder as a spurt of precome trickles down his throat. As he grows more accustomed to the feeling of such a large intrusion, Shang draws his head back and forth, fucking his face on the fire god's impossible size. Shang interlaces his and Liu Kang's fingers, feeling them tighten around his own as the fire god grows more and more breathless. Gazing up at him smugly, Shang Tsung swallows down the entirety of the god's cock.

"Good boy," the words are barely above a whisper as Liu Kang feels the sorcerer's fingers tangle with his, breaths quick and shallow. Endearment tugs at his insides as he watches the sorcerer swallow around his cock. "Very good," he murmurs, not one to shy away from showing his appreciation for a partner who puts effort into his pleasure. He releases his grip on the sorcerer's hair to cup at his jaw, stroking lightly under the strong curve of his jawbone. He presses gently with the tips of his fingers, delivering a light shock to the soft skin just below the sorcerer's chin, eyes gauging his reaction.

The vibrations of a groan echo through Shang's full lips as the gentle zap is pressed beneath his chin. He releases the hold on Liu Kang's full, swollen balls, watching the relief on the god's face. Slowly, the sorcerer works his mouth off of Liu Kang's cock, licking his lips and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand after it comes out with a lewd *pop*.  
"Anything else you'd like me to do, my lord...?" He purrs, fingers peeling the fire god's robes down his thighs, followed by his boots. He is gorgeous like this; clammy with sweat, breathless, hard and waiting. Absently, his fingers trace the dips in the thick muscle up Liu Kang's calves and on his inner thighs. Shang presses kisses to his inner thighs, trailing them up from his knee.

Liu Kang watches with lidded eyes as the sorcerer pulls off his length, full lips glistening with saliva. He allows himself to be fully undressed, helping the sorcerer shuck off his pants, leaving him fully nude. The touch of Shang Tsung's slender fingers over his legs has him shuddering, cock twitching as it bobs in the air. Precum beads from the slit, as Liu Kang regards his nemesis, who looks like the cat that got the cream as he waits for the young god's response. He scratches under the man's chin absently as he considers the sorcerer's words.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were planning something," He says finally. "Is there something *you* wish to do, Shang Tsung, seeing as I do not remember asking you to stop?" He questions, scrutinizing the sorcerer's expression, scanning for any hint of possible betrayal.

Shang Tsung grins and breathes a chuckle, drawing his tongue over his teeth as he appears to think.  
"When I gaze into the darker part of my mind, Liu Kang, I'm plagued with...*many* ideas of how I could pleasure you. After all, we have grappled so very often, it's difficult not to spend sleepless nights thinking about my hands over your warm, solid, muscular chest." He shifts his gaze to the floor, his brows raising for a moment before he looks back up at the fire god. He stands easily and gestures to the throne with a hand. "May I?" Shang asks, his dark eyes glinting with mischief.

Liu Kang leans back against the throne, considering the sorcerer's offer. He can't help but think back to the crown, still laying untouched on the floor of the keep. Up until now, Shang Tsung had been surprisingly obedient, save for his slight attitude. His eyes raked up Shang Tsung's form, taking in his disheveled appearance and unabashed arousal. Worst case scenario, Liu Kang was fairly confident he could take the sorcerer, as he had done so once already. Shifting in his seat, he slowly raised to his feet, eyes narrowed as he regarded the man before him.  
"Very well," He conceded, stepping from the throne and allowing Shang Tsung to take his place. "But be warned, sorcerer," Electricity arced above him, dancing over his skin as he watched the sorcerer settle himself onto the throne. "One hint of betrayal, and I *will* stop your heart." The threat is anything but a bluff as Liu Kang aims a jolt strong enough to burn right at the sorcerer's chest, eyes burning a touch brighter.

Shang Tsung rolls his eyes.  
"I thought we had gotten past this." He huffs, pouting slightly. He spreads his thighs, lazily giving his cock a few pumps. "You need me, I don't want to be erased from history so, you see, we are at a stand-still." He explains rather condescendingly before offering his lap with a flourish. "Please, take a seat."

Liu Kang smirks as the sorcerer's bottom lip pushes out in a pout, finding the expression rather adorable if we was being completely honest. The god's eyes are drawn to Shang Tsung's lap, watching as he tugs absently at his cock.  
"You need not remind me of our current situation, Shang Tsung," Liu Kang bites back, no real fire in his voice as he hesitantly approaches the sorcerer, somewhat unsure as to which way the man wanted him to sit. Heat creeps down his back as he clears his throat, grumbling a little as he moves to straddle the sorcerer's lap.

Gently, Shang grasps his hips and spins him round, pulling him into his lap. He relishes the small sound the young god makes as he sandwiches Shang's cock between his own abdomen and Liu Kang's shapely backside. The canvas of his back is clear, muscles flexing under the sun-kissed skin. Softly, Shang presses a kiss to the nape of Liu Kang's neck, then another and another. His hands inch around the fire god's waist, one hand creeping up to squeeze a pectoral and the other reaching down to grasp his erection. Shang shifts his hips, grinding his length against the fire god's ass. The kisses evolve into bites and sucking bright red marks along the crook of his neck and all the way down between his shoulder blades. Meanwhile, the sorcerer continues to grope at Liu Kang's chest and work his cock as he rolls his hips against his muscular behind.  
"So untrusting..." He tuts, his voice low and sultry. "If we are to continue our partnership for eons, Liu Kang, may I urge you to trust me a little more?" Shang grasps the lobe of his ear between his teeth, sucking on the soft flesh there as he listens to the sounds Liu Kang desperately tries to suppress.

Liu Kang chokes out a breathless laugh, doing his best to hold back his moans as Shang Tsung trails kisses and bites along the expanse of his back, muscles flexing under his skin as he arches into the sorcerer's touch.  
"Do not presume to talk to me about trust, Shang Tsung." He chides, turning his head to spare a glance at the sorcerer. "If you're going to bite, do it here," he gestures to the strong, supple curves of his shoulders, reaching over his shoulder with a hand and tapping lightly at his nape and upper back. "My spine too," Liu Kang huffs, "You can... bite harder... gods..." His hips buck weakly pushing eagerly up into the sorcerer's grasp.

When given these instructions, Shang plants a cautionary kiss to the area before biting and sucking the skin between his teeth. Biting down, he pulls his head back, drawing his teeth tightly over the skin before leaning back in to start the process again, leaving a pleasingly dark mark in the centre of his back.  
"Right there?" The sorcerer continues with his hands, one playfully pinching and rolling a nipple between his fingers and the other one rocking Liu Kang's impressive girth at a slow, unsatisfactory pace, fast enough to keep him on edge but slow enough to leave him needing more. An inch down his back, Shang repeats the same process dipping in and out to suck more of the fire god's sweat-slicked flesh between his teeth to leave his mark.

"Gods, yes..." Liu Kang groans, a light shudder running down his spine as the sorcerer worries his flesh between his teeth. He shudders at the initial sting before the pain fades into a dull throb that has desire pooling in his groin. "M... More..." His voice shakes with pleasure as he feels the scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin of his back. "Harder," He urges, leaning back and practically shoving Shang Tsung against the throne as his shoulders tremble, aching for more sensation. A low chuckle tumbles from his lips. "I am not fragile, sorcerer," He reminds, eyebrow raising as amusement twinkles in his gaze. "You'll have to try a bit harder than that."

"If you insist." He purrs, digging in with his canines. Shang resumes a little further down, sucking the skin between his teeth and biting down but harder this time. His canines break the skin and the tell-tale taste of iron fills his mouth, making his cock twitch. He rakes his nails across Liu Kang's ribs, narrowly missing his pebbled nipple with his fingernails. When he pulls back, he watches the puncture wounds swell with blood, licking away the crimson stripes before they extend down his back. "How is that?" The sorcerer kicks Liu Kang's legs open, dragging his sharp nails up his thighs. "Tell me how good it feels." He dives back in to bite at his shoulders again, breaking the skin and moaning at the taste of blood as it spills, hot and thick, into his mouth.

"Oh *gods*!" The strangled whine that tears itself from Liu Kang's throat is terribly embarrassing when he feels Shang Tsung's teeth dig hard enough into his flesh to draw blood. "So good, *so good*..." Liu Kang's voice is breathless as he swallows thickly, eyes clouding further. A violent shudder wracks his body and his cock twitches in the sorcerer's grasp, precum oozing from the tip in response to the bolt of heat that surges to his loins. "Again," the young god demands, voice just shy of pleading as he grinds his hips down onto Shang Tsung's lap. His muscles tense and relax as anticipation rises in his gut, breath hot and heavy as he draws in shallow gulps of air. "*Harder*,"

The yelp of pleasure has Shang Tsung's cock aching again.  
"But of course..." Shang nips lightly at the curve of his shoulder blade, ensuring that there is enough flesh there to tease. Once satisfied, he takes a bite and sucks the skin between his teeth. He rolls it along his jaw, drawing his canines over the flesh, puncturing slowly before biting down completely and taking a chunk of flesh out of Liu Kang's back. The sound it draws from him is near orgasmic as the sorcerer spits the bloody meat onto the gleaming tiles. "*There...*" Both hands draw nails up the inside of the fire god's thighs, nails scoring deep and sparking blood to the surface. His arms cage in Liu Kang's pelvis, keeping his ass pressed against Shang's cock snugly.

"Nngh... oh G-Gods...." Liu Kang moans and squirms, eager to feel the scrape of Shang Tsung's teeth against his skin once more. A low groan starts in the center of his chest as the sorcerer rolls a mouthful of his flesh between his teeth, the sound growing in volume when he feels the sharp ends of his canines pierce the skin, blood beading to the surface. "Yes... *yes*..." What the god doesn't expect is what follows. A genuine scream echoes throughout the keep as the sorcerer bites through Liu Kang's flesh, tearing through skin and muscle. Glowing cyan eyes cross as they roll up into his skull, electricity bursting across his skin as he convulses in the sorcerer's lap, cock practically drooling as it jerks and twitches. An incoherent, desperate whimper falls from Liu Kang's lips when he feels Shang Tsung's nails rake lines of fire up the sensitive skin of his thighs, hips jolting. He can feel blood oozing down his back, hot and wet as the sorcerer spits the chunk of flesh from his mouth, the gory bit of meat landing with a splat on the floor of the keep. The young god's head lolls back to rest against Shang Tsung's shoulder, mouth agape as a series of pathetic needy noises bubble up from his throat.

"That was a beautiful sound, Liu Kang..." Blood drips between their sweaty bodies, the copper-y scent of blood slicing through all else. Gently, now. Ever so gently, Shang Tsung trails the very tips of his fingers over the fire god's chest. No sharp nails, just the soft pads of his fingers barely touching his skin as Shang watches his his cock weep, the head now an angry, swollen red. "I don't need to remind you that you requested this treatment." He whispers, his voice barely a audible over the sound of blood beating over Liu Kang's eardrums. "You seem spent, my lord. Am I to assume this arrangement christened?" Asks the sorcerer softly, continuing to stroke up and down the fire god's chest soothingly.

It takes a minute, but eventually the shivers subside and Liu Kang releases a shuddering breath, chest heaving as he desperately gulps down oxygen.  
"I need no reminder, sorcerer," He retorts, cheeks flushing at Shang Tsung's tone. His voice is rough and scratchy. "I need but a moment," He concedes, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "In case you have forgotten, I am a god now." He rolls his shoulders, wincing slightly as the torn muscle and ripped flesh begin to knit back together, ever so slowly. "I must thank Lord Raiden for his accelerated healing," Liu Kang murmurs, sighing at the feeling of Shang Tsungs' hands against his clammy skin. "But *that*, sorcerer, was impressive," He lifts his head from Shang Tsung's shoulder, blinking sluggishly as his vision returns to clarity. "It would be rude of me not to reward you for such... hard work," He purrs, tone suggestive as he turns his head to look at the sorcerer.

Watching the healing process in fascination, Shang Tsung tears his gaze from the wound to Liu Kang's luminescent eyes.  
"Colour me intrigued." He murmurs smoothly, gently licking around the new opening, cleaning the blood as it already has begun to congeal. His hands rest gently on Liu Kang's shoulders, trailing up to cup his cheek almost too tenderly.

Liu Kang laughs softly, tilting his head ever so slightly to nudge against the sorcerer's palm. "However impressive that was, Shang Tsung, I still have not come yet." He grinds down into the man's lap for emphasis, body thrumming with need. "There will be more than enough time later for you to see my new regenerative abilities up close, but for now," He shifts, maneuvering himself so that he can turn and face the sorcerer head on, looking down at him with a smirk. "I do believe you are in my seat."

Shang smirks and grabs onto Liu Kang's shoulders, shoving their mouths together and kissing him hungrily. He'd love to have the fire god ride his cock as he left bite marks along his chest and biceps. His hands absently trail all across his chest and down over his belly, grasping both of their erections in his hands and jerking them together as he traps Liu Kang's bottom lip between his teeth, letting him taste the blood on his tongue. He stays like this for a moment, bucking against Liu's cock and into his palm, before they part and Shang waits for Liu to stand before standing himself. "So. How do you want me?"

Liu Kang moans against Shang Tsung’s mouth, returning the kiss with equal fervor as he chases the sorcerer’s tongue with his own. He huffs out a startled whine when he feels the man grasp his throbbing cock, stoking the fire that begins to rise to a blaze with each pump of his wrist. The young god tastes the sharp tang of copper on his lips as Shang Tsung bucks against him, their cocks sliding together easily, the precum that drips from the tip of Liu Kang’s shaft serving as lube. The fire god chuckles at the sorcerer’s words as he stands, glowing eyes raking up and down his form.  
"Since you seem to enjoy sitting on my throne so much, why don’t I fuck you on it?” Liu Kang pushes the sorcerer back down onto the seat, callused hands gripping at the backs of his thighs and forcing Shang Tsung’s legs up over his head, folding him in half against the throne. His grip slides from his thighs to his ankles and he can’t help the pleased hum that rumbles up from his chest at the sight, eyes marvelling at the sorcerer’s flexibility. Shang Tsung lets out a breathless gasp, cock twitching as Liu Kang holds his feet up near the top of the throne, trapping his legs in place and keeping him spread open for the young god’s viewing pleasure. “I must admit,” he purrs, voice low. “You make quite the pretty picture Shang Tsung, all spread open and wanting.” Liu Kang cants his hips forward, rubbing the head of his cock against the sorcerer’s slick hole, moving his hips in small circles. He raises his eyes to Shang Tsung’s face, lust and desire pooling in his gaze. “You sound *delectable* when you beg,” he murmurs, completely sincere as he watches the sorcerer’s face flush a pretty pink in response to his words. “Go on,” He encourages, applying a touch more pressure against Shang Tsung’s entrance, the tip of his cock threating to slip inside.

Shang's dark eyes widen as he hears the fire god curse but the shock of that doesn't last for long as Liu Kang damn near breaks his spine in two. Shang Tsung tries his best to take it in stride. With a quiet murmur and a snap of his fingers, neon green soul chains curl around Shang's shaking ankles, holding his position.  
"I-I forget; 'easy' doesn't...tend to be in your dictionary." The sorcerer's breath comes in quick, short bursts as his lungs seem to be reduced to half the capacity due to his position. At this angle, Shang can feel his insides tightening as they squirm about, trying to find a more comfortable resting place. The sorcerer can feel it; the vast amount of come that the fire god pumped into him previously. This position threatens to squeeze it out of him and there's nothing he can do beside release his ankles and admit defeat, which he refuses to do. When Liu Kang pushes his hips forward and grinds his aching cock against Shang's opening, the sorcerer sighs, the sensitive flesh hot and twitching as he searches for more sensation. "Come now, d-don't tease..." He huffs, desperately trying to buck up and press at least a fraction of Liu Kang's heavenly cock into him. His eyes widen and his cheeks go a bright red as he bites the inside of his cheek. "Gods, I can't stop it, please, don't look--" The position gets the better of him, making the first of Liu Kang's first large shot of come bubble out of his hole with an embarrassing sound as Shang Tsung buries his face in his hands, trying to escape the young god's confused yet fascinated stare. The relief is overwhelming as the come is pushed from his body, creating a short trail from his entrance before dripping to the floor. Shang's body has been flushed red with embarrassment; from the tips of his ears to his shoulders, all have been tinted a bright red as Shang convulses, his body thankful for the release. "Th-That was...your fault..." He hisses angrily, still finding it a little difficult to breathe in this position but not willing to show weakness. "You wanted...me in this position, I... *Qǐng bùyào zài--*" He whimpers, the sound muffled by his palms as he empties the huge volume of the fire god's come onto the tile. The wet burbling noises that echo in the expanse of the keep makes the sorcerer sob softly at both the oppressive shame of it as well as the relief of being empty and the hope of being filled again. Still, what Shang Tsung fails to acknowledge is the fact that his cock just became a whole lot harder from the humiliation, spurts of precome dribbling down the shaft as a rate previously unseen. His voice is so soft, words made out through gritted teeth as he parts his fingers, daring to peek through. His cock is red and swollen and begging for release in and of itself. "I hope you're...happy with yourself, monk..." He whispers against his hands breathlessly, tears leaving wet trails down his burning cheeks as he looks away, unable to bear looking up at the god.

Liu Kang tilts his head to the side in morbid curiosity as the first of his come begins to bubble out of Shang Tsung’s hole with a wet squelch, dripping down the seat of the throne to pool on the floor. The sorcerer turns bright red as he jerks and trembles, small sounds of embarrassment and relief spilling from his lips as he reaches up to cover his face with his hands, unable to bear looking at the young god. A surge of emotion wells up in Liu Kang’s chest at the sight, watching as Shang Tsung tries to curl in on himself, tears spilling down his face.  
“Oh, Tiánmì de shìqíng,” He murmurs, releasing his hold on the man’s ankles to wipe the pads of his thumbs over his cheeks, brushing away the tears. “My apologies,” His expression softens considerably as he kneels down at the front of the throne, pressing his hands against the backs of the sorcerer’s thighs, rubbing soothingly. Shang Tsung’s cock is painfully hard, the entire length of it bright red as it bobs in the air like and angry exclamation point. “I didn’t… I forgot…” The words are barely above a whisper as the fire god’s cheeks flush. He clears his throat, opting instead to lean forward, forgoing any teasing to just slip his tongue into Shang Tsung’s trembling body. Liu Kang moans against the sorcerer’s skin when he tastes himself on his tongue, pushing in deep as he swirls the muscle around, dragging the tip along his insides. He moves one of his hands to the sorcerer’s weeping cock, slender fingers wrapping around his shaft and starting a languid pace.

Shang Tsung's chest tightens as he watches Liu Kang fall to his knees and worship his skin with his mouth, palms creeping up the back of his thighs. The sorcerer reaches between his legs, fingers trembling as he gently touches Liu Kang's hair. He feels the wet heat of Liu Kang's mouth on him, his soul chains weakening as he feels the fire god's warm hands gently press against the back of his thighs.  
"*Qíngrén...*" He sighs, laying his head back against the back of the throne. "Please, Liu Kang, d-don't...waste your pity on me... I don't..." A shudder cuts him off as he gently brushes hair out of the young god's eyes, weakly holding his gaze. The soul chains holding his ankles back slowly weaken until they fully release him, his legs only held apart by Liu Kang's hands. "... I don't want...your pity..." He groans, feeling the god's mouth shift on his skin. His cheeks remain a bright red as he regards the tenacity of the man, the titan, before him. Such a disgusting and disgraceful display would've deterred most.

Liu Kang pulls back to trace slow meandering spirals over the sorcerer’s slick hole.  
"Hush, tián zhī yī,” Liu Kang murmurs, voice soft as he continues to pleasure Shang Tsung with his mouth. His agile tongue pushes back inside, and the young god dips his head, pressing his nose flush against the skin of his perineum, inhaling the man’s scent, the smell of sex and lust heavy in the air as he digs in deep with his tongue, moving the muscle in slow circles. He curls it against the rim of his entrance, wriggling teasingly as he slowly withdraws, pulling out with a slick *pop* to lave the flat expanse of it over the sorcerer’s twitching hole. “It is not pity to make sure you are properly prepared this time around, sorcerer,” He murmurs against the skin of his perineum, tilting his head up so he can mouth at one of Shang Tsung’s full, heavy balls, sucking the flesh into his mouth and scraping lightly with his teeth, mirroring what the sorcerer had done to him earlier. He continues to stroke his hand over Shang Tsung’s cock, keeping his grip loose and his pace slow, as to not have the man coming before he wanted him to. He shifts his head, craning his neck to take the entirety of the sorcerer’s soft flesh into his mouth, increasing the pressure of his teeth ever so slightly. Because he cannot see Shang Tsung’s face from his spot between his thighs, he focuses on listening to the sounds that spill from his lips to help guide his ministrations.

A hand softly covers Liu Kang's as it strokes at the sorcerer's cock. Shang can't stop a needy whine being pulled from his chest, the sensitive skin between his balls and his entrance now slick with his precome and the fire god's saliva.  
"... Y-You're filthy, Liu Kang..." He whimpers, biting at his lip and allowing his eyes to flutter shut, the last few tears leaving hot, wet trails over his tinted cheeks. "But your mouth is..." He trails off into an incomprehensible groan, his free hand clutching at the arm of the throne and watching for his partner's next move.

Liu Kang chuckles at the sorcerer’s words, releasing the flesh in his mouth to lavish his attention on the other. The young god drags his tongue over the swell of it before carefully taking it into his mouth, mindful of his teeth as he suckles the flesh. His nose bumps against the curve of Shang Tsung’s erection as his other hand slides from his thigh to his empty, twitching hole. Slowly and carefully, the fire god pushes two fingers into the sorcerer in place of his tongue, aiming a jolt of electricity at his prostate as he pumps them in and out. Liu Kang twists his wrist, curling his fingers against the man’s insides, stretching him open further and encouraging the muscles to loosen.  
"I am no more depraved than you, tiánmì de shìqíng,” the fire god teases, words muffled as he presses the points of his canines against the soft flesh in his mouth. “Or did you forget that you took a chunk out of me earlier?” He relaxes his jaw and moves back to trace the winding vein on the underside of Shang Tsung’s cock with the point of his tongue.

"That... That was by request..." He groans, both hands curling around the arms of the throne. He swallows thickly. "I'll beg for you if you'll...pretend that never happened... I have a reputation to uphold, after all." Shang Tsung bites at his lips, feeling Liu Kang's squirming tongue against the underside of his cock. "Gods, however did a Shaolin monk with a vow of chastity grow to be so good at using his mouth like that...?" He teases breathily as he moves to link his fingers with Liu Kang's. "Please, stand up and fill me, my lord... What else do you want me to say...?" He cranes his neck to look pleadingly at the fire god, his dark eyes lidded and out of focus. "Listen; I'm begging for you just please...*stop*..."

"Touché," Liu Kang smiles, squeezing Shang Tsung’s hand as he removes his fingers from his body, wiping them off against his thigh. "You needn't worry, wǒ de tiánmì, what ever happens here will not leave the confines of the keep.” The fire god straightens, leaning forward and wiping away the last of the sorcerer’s tears. “As far as reputation goes, it would be rather detrimental to mine if I just so happened to share that I quite enjoyed what just happened, would it not?” Liu Kang winks, a sly smile spreading across his face. “Do not hold yourself back, Shang Tsung,” the young god pulls back to tug at his cock, slicking his length with precum and shuddering in response to the brief friction. “I want to know what makes you moan the loudest, what makes you buck and squirm, and what makes you come undone,” He lines up the head of his cock with the sorcerer’s hole, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle, groaning at the stretch as Shang Tsung’s flesh yields around the girth of his shaft.

At both the young god's words and the intrusion against his entrance, Shang's breath catches in his throat, his tone desperate and clipped as he wraps his calves around Liu Kang's waist, pulling him deeper. When the fire god is pressed flush to him, Shang Tsung grasps his wrist and presses his palm to his abdomen.  
"Can you feel that...?" The head of Liu Kang's huge cock can be better felt than seen through the sorcerer's usually flat stomach. "The fact that you can reach that far inside me..." He sighs, laying his hand over the new god's, on his belly, feeling Liu Kang slowly inch his cock in and out. Shang Tsung's insides are still slick with the come that Liu pumped him with, the wet slide providing easy lubrication as Shang wraps his palm around his thoroughly aching erection. The precome that drools over the shaft, again, provides a slickness as his fingers trace the flare of the head. "The harder you thrust, the more you'll be able to feel yourself inside me, my lord." Shang purrs, eyes opening slowly as the sorcerer wets his lips, a fresh sheen of sweat beading across his golden skin.

“Now this *is* interesting,” Liu Kang hums, pressing lightly against the outline of his cock visible protruding from Shang Tsung’s stomach, feeling it move as he shifts his hips. “Do you enjoy my size, tiánmì de shìqíng?” He questions, voice soft as he levels his gaze with the sorcerer. “Can you feel how I press against your insides?” He starts a slow rhythm, but the strength of his thrusts more than make up for his lack of speed as he feels the head of his cock bulge against Shang Tsung’s belly each time he pushes forward, hips flush with the swell of his ass. Glowing eyes follow the sorcerer’s tongue as it darts out between swollen lips to wet the flesh, heavy lashes sweeping open as Shang Tsung glances at him. The sorcerer’s skin glistens with sweat and Liu Kang can’t resist as he dips his head to drag his tongue over the line of his collar bone, nipping lightly at the skin. “You taste positively delicious, wǒ de tiánmì,” The fire god sighs, breath hot against Shang Tsung’s neck. “Why, I might even be tempted to return the favor,” Sharp teeth graze lightly across the pulsing vein just underneath the tender flesh of Shang Tsung’s throat.

Feeling this pressure beginning to build in the pit of his stomach, Shang Tsung huffs out a shaky breath, the stretch of his thick girth making his eyes roll back into his head as the head drags across his abused prostate. A cramp settles in the back of his thigh as he overextends them, hungry for more. Shang falls into the rhythm.  
"You-- Your size...? Your size is a luxury, qíngrén, I welcome the stretch and the warmth of it inside me again..." The rolls of Liu Kang's hips are slow but deep as he studies his lover, lost in an ocean of lust. Shang Tsung chokes back a loud moan as the fire god tastes his skin, gently drawing his teeth over the skin of his collarbone. He chuckles weakly, fingers threading into Liu Kang's soft, silvery hair, keeping him stooped over Shang's body, his thrusts changing trajectory, achieving deeper thrusts that have the sorcerer's spine arching. In an effort to distract himself, Shang presses his bruised lips to Liu Kang's, tenderly biting at the swell of his soft, perfect lips. "Please, faster...my lord... Wǒ qǐngqiú nín...!" His pulse races in his ears as he murmurs between kisses, his second orgasm, quickened by his own humiliation and Liu Kang's lewd show of kindness, fast approaching.

Liu Kang huffs out a breathless laugh against Shang Tsung’s battered lips as he shifts his hips so that the shaft of his cock rubs mercilessly against the sorcerer’s prostate.  
“Look at you,” He lifts his head to rake his gaze over his enemy’s body; he looks absolutely debauched, pupils blown wide with lust, kiss-bitten lips swollen from abuse, the flesh wet with saliva. “Gorgeous…” The young god picks up his pace, rocking his hips faster as he really starts to plow into the sorcerer. “You have been so good for me, tián zhī yī,” The young god practically croons, twisting his hips and drawing a desperate whine from Shang Tsung. The throne creaks slightly as Liu Kang steadies his hands on the armrests, brow furrowing as want rekindles in his gut, heat washing over his skin. “Tell me, wǒ de tiánmì,” Liu Kang pants, voice thick with arousal. “Tell me how good I make you feel, how badly you want to come.” He lifts a hand to cup at the sorcerer’s cheek, unable to keep the affection and desire out of his gaze this deep in the moment.

With Liu Kang holding his jaw and bracing himself against the throne, Shang Tsung bucks up against his hips, the hastened pace making his vision bleary and his nerves set alight. One hand rests against his belly, feeling the tell-tale rhythm of the fire god bucking into him while the other keeps a grip on his partner's wrist, nails digging crescent indents into the flesh. When Liu Kang speaks, after a pause, his tone washes what feels like white-hot silver against his loins and his teeth break the skin on his bottom lip, making it bleed even more.  
"I can't, Liu Kang...!" He pants out, spitting blood over his chest as it coats his teeth with crimson. "L-Liánmǐn, huǒ shén!" He squeezes his eyes shut as the second request rings through. "*Gods!* Let me come, Liu Kang! I want to show you how good you make me feel, what it does to me; having you inside me!" Something changes in his voice, a tonal tick, dropping an octave as his eyes fly open and his heels dig into the small of the young god's back, dragging him into the heat of his body, deeper, *deeper*. Shang Tsung's eyes are nearly complete blackness, an abyss of pure, unadulterated lust. "Liu Kang, qǐng yùzhǒng wǒ! Tiánbǔ wǒ, zhídào wǒ pòliè!"

“You certainly are lively, tiánmì de shìqíng.” Warm laughter rings out through the keep as Liu Kang rubs the pad of his thumb over Shang Tsung’s cheek, unable to stop the smile that tugs at his lips as he leans in to kiss the sorcerer. The sharp tang of iron splashes across his tongue as he pushes the muscle past Shang Tsung’s lips, possessive and demanding. “Gods, yes,” The fire god hisses, hips moving faster as the sorcerer’s heels dig into his back, drawing him impossibly deeper. His own orgasm is fast approaching, heat coiled tight like a loaded spring. “Greedy boy,” He murmurs in response to Shang Tsung’s pleas, his voice rough and used. “You wish for mercy?” A shudder runs down Liu Kang’s spine, voice wrecked when he speaks. “Or do you wish to be bred? To be filled?” He drops his hand from the sorcerer’s cheek to his aching erection, electricity arcing over his knuckles as he tightens his grip around the throbbing flesh, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Choose quickly, wǒ de tiánmì.” It’s sheer willpower alone that allows Liu Kang to hold off from coming just a little longer as he watches the sorcerer’s face, waiting for his answer.

A fresh flush colours the sorcerer's high cheekbones as his breaths come, laboured and short. His head falls to the side as he tries to avoid Liu Kang's intense, luminescent stare. The question falls to him and the answer is obvious, instantaneous, but communicating it is far from easy, especially when the fire god's palm coils around his cock, shocking his aching flesh and trapping the air in his lungs. When he opens his mouth, his voice is barely a whisper, eyes wide with desperation.  
"... Q-Qǐng ràng wǒ jì... Zhǔrén, qǐng yùzhǒng wǒ..." His voice is so weak, his voice broken in his only aim; to achieve his climax.

“Rú nǐ suǒ yuan.” Liu Kang breathes, rewarding Shang Tsung with another jolt to his cock, thumb swiping over the head as he cants his hips. The god draws in a rattling breath as he feels the sorcerer clamp down around him like a vice, muscles tense and eager as he chases his release. “Gods, you’re so *tight*, tiánmì de shìqíng…” Liu Kang thrusts once, twice, thrice, before he stills, gripping the armrest so tight that cracks begin to form in its surface. His pulse roars in his ears, drowning out all other noise as he comes, cock pulsing as load after load of thick come fills the sorcerer. Liu Kang struggles to focus as he watches Shang Tsung’s abdomen swell to accommodate the amount of fluid, eyes dark with hunger. “Yes… Kuàng…” He wants to touch the swollen flesh; to rub and tease and watch as the sorcerer writhes and squirms beneath him, but he knows he can’t take his hand off the throne lest he risk losing balance. With the god’s thick cock stuffed deep inside him, plugging him up, there’s no other place for the semen to go but up as it fills Shang Tsung’s body. Liu Kang’s shoulders shake as he strokes the sorcerer through his orgasm, hips moving in small circles as Shang Tsung’s insides tighten around his shaft, milking him for all he’s worth.

The dams burst and Shang Tsung huffs out the last breath he can before he spends, his come seeping over Liu Kang's strong, deft fingers. His toes curl and his fingers grab at the fire god's shoulders, gripping so bruisingly hard that his knuckles go bone white. A wordless, shuddering scream tears through the sorcerer's throat as he presses the back of his head to the throne. He watches his stomach swell as Liu Kang pumps what feels like gallons and gallons of hot come into his eager body.  
"N-No more, Liu Kang! Pull out! I can't--" Shang tries to detach himself but the young god holds a deadlock on his pelvis, continuing to release an inhuman amount of come into the sorcerer. Lightning sparks from his skin as he stakes his claim inside *his* sorcerer, Shang's organs beginning to ache from the mistreatment as he spends again. He gently pulls the fire god down by his shoulders, whimpering as Liu Kang lays on the swell of his come-bloated abdomen. Weakly, Shang drags his clammy, trembling fingers through Liu's silver hair, whispering against his ear. "You...can stop now, *wǒ de zhǔ*..." He threads his fingers into Liu Kang's hair, feeling him shiver under the intensity of his orgasm. Though breathless and weak, Shang Tsung cups his cheeks and peppers kisses over his face, occasionally gasping at another load that fills him further. "Qíngrén, qíngrén... You can stop... You've done as you promised and I'm thankful that you've -- *Gods...* -- filled me as much as you have... But, qíngrén, *you have to stop now*..."

Through the haze of pleasure, Liu Kang sluggishly registers the alarm in his partner’s tone, brow furrowing at the sound of Shang Tsung’s voice as the sorcerer tugs him down by the shoulders to plant light kisses over his face.  
“Sh-Shénme…?” He blinks owlishly, gaze unfocused as he struggles to regain clarity, body still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. The god shifts his weight, releasing Shang Tsung’s cock to lean against the other armrest of the throne, his clean hand moving down to stroke lightly over the swollen curve of the sorcerer’s stomach. His touch is soft, gentle, as he rubs soothing circles into the tight skin. “Forgive me, tiánmì de shìqíng… I seem to have lost myself for a moment…” His voice is rough and scratchy, and he licks his lips, eyes beginning to sharpen once more as he raises his gaze to the sorcerer’s face. “Are you in pain, wǒ de tiánmì?” He questions softly, tone laced with concern. Shang Tsung’s breaths are quick and shallow as he struggles to take in oxygen, lungs compressed not only from his position, but also the vast amount of come stretching his organs close to bursting. “I can… do you want me to…” Liu Kang stumbles over his words as a light blush rises to his cheeks. “Do you… need help… pushing it out?” He gestures helplessly to the sorcerer’s belly, already beginning to inch his hips back, moving to pull out.

When Liu Kang returns to him, Shang Tsung chuckles, relieved and breathless. As he goes to pull out, Liu Kang's hips are captured by Shang's legs wrapping tightly around his waist, a sudden fear claiming his eyes. The sheer amount of embarrassment from last time has the sorcerer on edge.  
"You can't-- You mustn't--" He starts, carding a shaking hand through his disheveled hair as he searches for some form of answer, looking anywhere. Anywhere aside from Liu Kang's kind, tired eyes. His panic subsides, making way for a sinking feeling of cold dread in the pit of his stomach. "What..." He takes a breath, trying to calm himself. "What...were you going to do...?" Shang asks, voice cautionary and his legs still tight around Liu Kang's hips.

Liu Kang smiles softly, freezing in place when he feels Shang Tsung’s legs coil around his waist, tugging him back against him and keeping him, as well as the entire volume of the god’s release inside.  
“You did not answer my question, tiánmì de shìqíng.” He murmurs, continuing to rub soothing circles over the taut skin of Shang Tsung’s swollen abdomen. “I… understand your misgivings,” He continues, pressing a gentle kiss to the sorcerer’s sweaty brow before reaching up to grip his chin, forcing the man to meet his gaze. “But I do not wish for you to remain in discomfort. As much as it pleases me to see you full of my seed, it *will* have to come out sooner or later,” The god strokes his thumb lightly over Shang Tsung’s bottom lip. “And if I am to continue lavishing you with my affection,” Liu Kang dips his head to trail light kisses down the column of the sorcerer’s throat, feeling the man’s pulse jump under his lips. “You are going to have to be… emptied.” His tone is quiet, patient as he pulls back to regard *his* sorcerer, who looks like he wants nothing more than for the floor to swallow him up completely. “I do not seek your humiliation or degradation, tián zhī yī,” Liu Kang assures, voice sweet as his gaze softens. “Perhaps I cannot rid you of the shame it brings you, but I do wish for you to know that… I take pleasure in seeing just how thoroughly I have claimed you.” The last sentence is spoken barely above a whisper as Liu Kang averts his gaze, cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink in response to his confession. “It is… wholly inappropriate for a monk such as myself to feel such things in response to what is a… vulgar act, but…” He spares a glance at Shang Tsung, waiting for the sorcerer to taunt or perhaps ridicule him. “I cannot deny that I find it... arousing.”

Still, the sorcerer can't find the strength to look him in the eye, his face turning a bright red.  
"I may need your help... Just...don't think less of me..." Reluctantly, Shang uncoils his legs from around his lover and allows the Shaolin to take a slow step back, his cock sliding from the sorcerer's swollen insides. There's a blinding moment where the majority of the fire god's ejaculate floods the tiles, creating a translucent layer of thick, sticky come that pools around the throne and around Liu Kang's feet. Shang chants an incantation, his soul chains descending to coil around his ankles again, returning himself to the awkward position from before, wringing the come from his bloated frame. His eyes roll back into his head, the feeling of Liu Kang's thick come gushing out of him setting his skin alight. The god applies gentle pressure as Shang bites at his chewed-up lip, trying to block out the sound, the sight and even the relieving feeling of emptying himself of a god-sized load. He still can't bear to look at Liu Kang, who is gently willing the bloating down. Now more used to the sensation and with assistance, Shang Tsung's tall, stocky frame is returned to normality. The soul chains ease off, allowing his legs to hang bonelessly over the seat of the throne. Panting out breaths and tasting blood on his tongue again, the sorcerer eases his eyes open, his hands shaking as he reaches for Liu Kang, light-headed and shivering as he surveys the enormous amount of come that was once inside him.

The young god presses a chaste kiss to the sorcerer’s lips, shaking his head slightly at his words.  
“I would never, tiánmì de shìqíng.” Liu Kang feels Shang Tsung slowly loosen his legs from around his waist, allowing the fire god to take a slow step back, moving carefully as he pulls his spent cock from the sorcerer’s trembling body. The rush of come that follows has Liu Kang biting back a groan at the sight, cock twitching in interest as an unbelievable amount of fluid drenches the floor of the keep. The god carefully positions the palm of his hand just above the swell of Shang Tsung’s stomach, applying slow and gentle pressure as he pushes down on the swollen flesh, helping to push the vast amount of semen out of the sorcerer’s used body. “Good,” He praises softly, pressing kisses to the man’s jaw, tone encouraging. “Easy, easy… yes, just like that,” He keeps his tone light and even, not wishing to embarrass his lover any further. “You’re doing wonderfully, wǒ de tiánmì.” Soft moans and whimpers tumble from Shang Tsung’s battered lips as he uses his own chains to hold himself open, continuing to empty his insides onto the polished floor of the keep. “Just a little more,” Liu Kang says, feeling the flesh beneath his fingers slowly begin to return to flatness. The sorcerer avoids his gaze, cheeks hot with shame as he bites at his tongue, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. It is barely more than another minute of combined pushing between Liu Kang and his sorcerer before Shang Tsung’s body returns to normal. “There,” He murmurs, rubbing soothingly over the now-flat planes of the man’s stomach. Affection blooms, hot and fierce in his chest as the fire god watches Shang Tsung slowly open his eyes. His hands shake as he reaches for Liu Kang. Light shivers wrack his body as the young god obliges, lifting the sorcerer from the ruined throne with ease and pulling him against his chest. “That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” He questions, wrapping an arm around Shang Tsung’s waist.

Shang seems woozy as Liu Kang pulls him into his arms.  
"Maybe releasing *inside* my body isn't the answer in future. As much as I enjoy it filling me, the reverse is humiliating and less pleasant..." He sighs against Liu Kang's throat, shaking sweat from his damp hair. For a moment, he studies the affectionate smile that twists at the corner of the monk's perfect lips. "When you came from your timeline, I swear you arrived to dispose of me and take the crown." Slowly, Shang gestures to Kronika's crown, now laying in the vast puddle of Liu Kang's ejaculate. "Though, I'm not convinced you should wear it until you've given it a proper clean with soap and water." The sorcerer shrugs and returns his strangely admiring gaze to the fire god. "Though, I will leave that to your discretion." He pauses, dark eyes looking for traces of suspicion, hatred, mirth. "I do truly wonder what made you stay here with me instead of just killing me, taking the crown and returning to your original timeline, where I -- a villain, I suppose -- have already been taken care of by Kronika? ... Not that I'm adverse to this series of events." He adds, placing his feet on dry tile, away from the ruined part by the throne. With the pad of his thumb, he wicks away a drop of come from Liu Kang's cheek before licking it clean, eyes neutral as he gazes at the Shaolin.

“Perhaps not,” Liu Kang agrees, glancing down at the ruined floor, keeping his arm wrapped securely around his sorcerer’s waist, something akin to protectiveness welling up in his chest as Shang Tsung leans back slightly to look at him. “I will deal with Kronika’s crown later, Shang Tsung.” The young god replies, tone laced with amusement. “Might I add that we ourselves could also use a proper clean with soap and water?” Liu Kang reaches up to brush sweaty locks out of the sorcerer’s eyes, meeting his gaze. He watches silently as Shang Tsung studies his face, searching for… something. While the sorcerer’s gaze is starting to become more defensive, Liu Kang can’t keep the affection out of his gaze as he listens to Shang Tsung. “If I am being entirely honest, sorcerer, when I stepped in to intervene, I did not plan on being… seduced, per se…” He keeps his voice calm, so as not to accidentally touch a wrong nerve. “It… surprised me, to say the least, that you went with such a route of persuasion. I figured you would be… more aggressively inclined to be rid of me.” He tilts his head towards Shang Tsung ever so slightly as the sorcerer reaches up to wipe a stray bit of come from his cheek, tongue darting out to lap it up. “However, while it is true that we wish for different things, It would be ignorant for me to believe that *something* in you cannot be changed.” Liu Kang smirks faintly, something unreadable in his eyes as he meets Shang Tsung’s gaze. “And surely, if you had truly wanted to, you could have stolen Kronika’s crown the moment you pulled it from my head. Your knowledge of its power, combined with the number of souls you have at your disposal would have no doubt been my ruin, so tell me, tiánmì de shìqíng…” Liu Kang’s voice drops an octave, dipping into a sultry drawl as he tightens his grip around the sorcerer’s waist ever so slightly. “Do you still desire my death?"

And so the stage has been set for the sorcerer and he inhales sharply, removing Liu Kang's hand from his waist, allowing him to round his newfound lover, eying him up and down. When he dips out of the fire god's line of sight, he spies the spot on the cusp of his shoulder blade, the muscle fully healed but the flesh continuing its healing process. Tenderly, Shang strokes a ring around the open wound, kissing the nape of Liu Kang's neck.  
"During my time on my knees for you, at the very beginning, I was biding my time, scheming. I realised that working alongside you, playing the long game and then killing you when you were no longer of use would be the smartest plan." He states bluntly before he brings his arms around Liu Kang's waist, fingertips following the contours of his muscular abdominals. "I never expected to be...swayed by your gorgeous frame or your overly supportive nature. It probably didn't help that you played right into my hand; domination, humiliation, breeding, etcetera." Shang continues his circle around the monk, placing a quick peck to his lips, staying only an inch away from his face. "You have made me desire something I have never experienced and that would be *submission*. Complete and total, I would relinquish ownership of myself if you should take my place." He admits, reaching for Liu Kang's wrist and holding his open palm over Shang Tsung's heart. "I have never met a man that makes my heart race like you do." His admission is merely a soft breath whispered against the Shaolin's cheek but, when he retreats and his pulse grows quicker, his dark eyes seem so sincere, so honest, so affectionate. In an instant, Shang Tsung drops Liu Kang's wrist and pulls his damp hair over his shoulders, displaying the muscular contours of his shoulders. "I will gift myself to you, Lord Liu Kang, but do not expect everything to be handed to you on a silver platter. Somethings may require your...upmost attention." He wraps an arm around the god's neck, pulling close as he feels Liu Kang's warm breath wash over his face, breath hitching at the sorcerer's closeness. "*I want you, qíngrén...*" He breathes, his free hand hoisting Liu Kang's to his backside, feeling the perfect swell of it, the smooth curve. "I want you and I want you to have me *and only me* for all eternity... Touch me, qíngrén... Hold me and own me."

Liu Kang laughs at that, and while his eyes shine with amusement, there is no trace of malice when he listens to Shang Tsung’s response, not surprised by the man’s answer.  
“Perhaps you were too used to a different kind of *domination*,” He muses, tone thoughtful as he feels the soft pads of the sorcerer’s fingers trace over the contours of his abdomen. “I hope to remind you, I am *not* Shao Kahn.” The god presses, eyes following as the sorcerer constantly weaves and dips just out of his grasp, waiting, calculating. “Is it so surprising, Shang Tsung, that I still maintain the positive qualities of my good nature even when I am partaking in… sinful activities that require a harsher persona?” Liu Kang allows the sorcerer to grasp his hand, placing his palm over his left pectoral. His heart beats, strong, sure, and alive against his palm. The touch, however, is fleeting as the sorcerer pulls away once more. The young god smirks at Shang Tsung’s words, a silver brow raising at his offer. “I am a Shaolin monk, sorcerer; we take up a life of poverty, and as such, I am accustomed to putting in work for what I want.” Liu Kang winds an arm around the sorcerer’s waist at the same time Shang Tsung reaches up to wrap an arm around his neck, pressing him close. The god releases a shuddering breath at the feeling of a hand at his ass, heat rising to his cheeks. “You wish to be mine, sorcerer? Wholly, and completely, *mine*?” He raises a hand to tilt Shang Tsung’s chin up. “Because I will be sure to be thoroughly mark and claim you; show to all who *owns* you.” His voice has dropped to a sultry purr, tone sweeter than honey and heavy with promise. “You must be honest if you do not wish for this, tiánmì de shìqíng.” Liu Kang presses, voice firm while his tone remains soft. “The mark I will put on you will be permanent and… rather painful to remove, so I need to know,” He cups at the sorcerer’s jaw, encouraging Shang Tsung to meet his gaze. “Tell me, of your own accord, that you wish to be mine for all eternity.”

"I am yours, my lord." Shang Tsung nods in response, his fingers threading into Liu Kang's soft, silvery hair. "I want you to brand me as yours." The sorcerer bites the inside of his cheek, excited for the short ceremony to come. "How do you want me?" He repeats, playfully nipping at Liu Kang's bottom lip.

“Be careful what you wish for, wǒ qīn'ài de.” Liu Kang chuckles as Shang Tsung starts to get handsy, winding his long fingers into the god’s hair as he leans up to nip at his lips. The fire god dips his head to claim Shang Tsung’s mouth in a brief but passionate kiss, shifting his hands to grip at the man’s waist. “Here,” Liu Kang spins the sorcerer around and gives him a gentle nudge, guiding him towards the vacant throne. “Be mindful of your step,” He warns as he helps lead the man up to the throne. When the sorcerer turns his head, a silent question in his gaze, Liu Kang smiles, encouraging him to kneel on the seat of the throne with his back towards the young god. Once the sorcerer is positioned the way Liu Kang wants, he steps up behind him, resting his forearm on the back of the throne, in front of Shang Tsung. “This is going to hurt, wǒ de tiánmì,” He warns, pressing a fleeting kiss to the sorcerer’s shoulders. “You will need something to bite. That is what my arm is for.” He runs his fingers over the ridges of Shang Tsung’s spine, hoping to relax the muscles for what is to come. “Whatever you do, do not move, understand?” Shang Tsung nods, lowering his head as he mentally prepares himself for what’s to come. “Are you ready?”

"You know how I bite, Liu Kang, you'll be lucky to have an arm when we're done should it be as painful as I am hoping." Shang Tsung presses a sweet kiss to to forearm, guiding the tip of his tongue along a vein that leads onto his wrist. "Must I remind you of your back?" He questions, running his canines over the protruding vein and taking in the scent of his skin. All of his attempts at anxiety and excitement-induced conversation fall on deaf ears before the fire god orders him not to move a muscle. The sorcerer nods, inhaling sharply and pressing his lips to the arm before him in preparation. The next question comes and Shang Tsung nods, no turning back now. "Make it hurt, qíngrén. Make it clean."

Liu Kang’s smile is brighter than his eyes, even if the sorcerer cannot see it.  
“Remember to breathe, tián zhī yī.” Is all Shang Tsung hears before the pain begins. Liu Kang raises his right hand, summoning dragon fire to his index finger. Flames flicker at the tip, heat crackling in the air in response to the sudden change in temperature. The god scans his eyes over Shang Tsung’s back, calculating. The first stroke nearly has the sorcerer screaming, but, true to his word, he remains still. Steam rises from his skin with a soft hiss as Liu Kang slowly and meticulously brands the first character into his back, just between the tips of his shoulder blades. Had he not been hardened by years of training for the tournament, Liu Kang would have winced at the smell. The flesh sizzles and burns, cauterizing instantly as the fire god twists his wrist, tracing the dips and swoops of the character with practised ease. “Good,” He praises, voice soft as Shang Tsung dutifully takes what he is given. Liu Kang knows these patterns. They have become muscle memory. He has written them countless times throughout his life, but never on such a canvas. When the first character is finished, he knows better than to stop. Instead, he lifts his fingers and moves onto the next, beginning the first stroke of the second character about an inch below the first. “You’re doing so well for me, wǒ de tiánmì.” The scent of blood and burning flesh fills the air, thick and cloying, and more than enough to trigger an unpleasant response from one with a weaker stomach. The second character takes a touch longer than the first due to the complicated angles and detailed components. He can feel the light shudder than wracks the sorcerer’s body as he fights against the instinct to arch away from the pain. It’s faint enough to be felt, but not enough to mess up his work as Liu Kang carefully finishes the final word with a flourish. When Liu Kang is finished, he extinguishes the flames from his hands and leans back slightly to look at his work. The freshly marred skin is raised, flushed dark red with blood as it throbs; Liu Kang can feel the heat radiating off Shang Tsung’s skin, a thin sheen of sweat having broken out across his flesh, both in response to the pain, and to the heat of his fire. “Good boy,” Liu Kang praises, voice full of pride as he resists the urge to trail his fingers over the fresh brand. “It’s finished, wǒ de ài.” There, in a clean, straight line down the sorcerer’s back in vertical order are the characters: 劉康.The young god’s eyes trace the pattern as he whispers the ‘message’. There, permanently scored into Shang Tsung’s back is his name; ‘Liu Kang’.

As the heat is pressed nearing the top of his spine, Shang Tsung huffs a breath through his nose, eyes squeezing shut as he presses his forehead to the calming pulse point in Liu Kang's wrist, feeling the beat falling steadily against him. Branded in dragon fire... Maybe, in time, the Shaolin would request that Shang brand him also. The first character passes quickly enough, Shang releasing his breaths through several counts, feeling the beats of Liu Kang's steady pulse. There's a pause, no matter how brief, between the characters and Shang hums, pressing his lips to the pulse point, whispering an incomprehensible chant against the skin. The skin blisters and curls away, revealing the dermis, pink and flush with blood vessels. No matter how long it takes, no matter how his instincts urge him to pull away, Shang stands still, a vigil, as the brand is finished. When the god leans to whisper the name of his new brand, the sorcerer rolls his shoulders back and nods, taking Liu Kang's soft, unmarred hand into his own that are shaking and clammy. He plants soft kisses to each knuckle before turning, feeling his skin already beginning to heal.  
"I return your arm unharmed, my lord." Shang nods but his voice betrays him, shuddering as his scarred back presses against the cool stone of the throne, the cold soothing the burns harshly. "How does it feel to brand your own pet? To brand your name into its flesh?" He asks lowly, reaching down to cup the twitching shaft of his cock, his body relishing the pain of his new trophy, eager for more, similar treatment.

“While your devotion pleases me, causing you pain in such a way does not.” Liu Kang murmurs, leaning down to cup Shang Tsung’s face in his hands, kissing him slow and sweet. He avoids pushing the sorcerer further against the throne, not wanting to damage the fresh wounds or cause the man any more unnecessary pain. “You did so well, for me, tián zhī yī.” The young god purrs against Shang Tsung’s lips, eyes half lidded when he pulls away. “It is only right for me to reward my dutiful lover,” He muses, tone tight. “Tell me, sorcerer. How shall you be rewarded?”

"I wish to know your body. May I slowly map out where I must focus my efforts? Find where is most pleasurable? Have free reign of your skin. Explore with my hands, with my lips. Allow me?" He asks, his request more of a statement, gently running one of Liu's fingers over his bottom lip as his sultry gaze studies every inch of his skin.

“If that is what you desire,” Liu Kang replies, breath hitching slightly, not missing the eager and mischievous glint in Shang Tsung’s eyes as the sorcerer looks up at him through dark lashes. He steps back, splaying his arms wide as he regards his lover. “Where do you want me?” He questions, a mixture of amusement and lust in his voice as he regards the ruined floor of the keep.

With a curl of his fingers, neon green soul chains are lashed around Liu Kang's wrists, hauling him over the keep to an area where the floor is clear and dry. The chains are close enough to the ground for his toes to touch the floor but high enough to stretch his body, displaying and flexing the muscles across his biceps, his pectorals, his abdomen, his thighs. The sorcerer gently runs his nails over the underside of Liu Kang's bulging biceps, worshiping the muscle there.  
"Your stength, I admire it, qíngrén." He purrs, softly kissing along a line of sinew. Another touch rakes his nails across the god's scalp, hearing him suck in a breath. "How does it feel here?" He hears the fire god hiss out a breath and instantly eases up. "Softer? Yes?" This touch is harsh then soft, soothing his head with soft fingertips and small circles to calm him. The column of his throat is exposed as Shang Tsung tenderly tilts his head up with a finger under his jaw. "Here, wǒ de ài?" He purrs, trailing a fingertip from the corner of his jawbone to the base of his neck. Shang flicks his tongue under the line of his jaw before closing his teeth around the swell of his adam's apple, feeling it bob and vibrate under his ministrations. He repeats the marking process on his throat, sucking the sensitive skin through his teeth before drawing his teeth over it, leaving an indigo-coloured bruise in it's wake. Having covered a few areas, Shang tucks in close to his ear. "Is there anywhere you want me to revisit before I move on?" He whispers, fingers feeling at the packed muscles of his biceps teasingly.

“My neck, tiánmì de shìqíng…” Liu Kang huffs out, skin prickling with heat and aching for more sensation as he tugs at the chains, callused fingers gripping around the neon green restraints. “You know I do so enjoy the feeling of your teeth against my skin.” A soft growl rumbles up from the young god’s chest at the fleeting touch, watching with a mixture of interest and irritation as Shang Tsung moves quickly, seemingly bored of one spot before he even finishes exploring. “There is no rush, Shang Tsung,” he pants out, glowing eyes following his lover’s every move. “We have all of eternity, remember? Surely you wish to take your time?”

"I apologise. I'll slow my pace to one you'll find more pleasing." He laves his tongue over the mark before planting a series of chaste kisses across to the other side of his throat, allowing the warmth of his breath to pass over the skin, hot and wet. "I'll take my time..." He sighs, lips barely touching the skin before he gently passes his lips over the skin. "Do you want me to bite you again...?" Shang whispers, voice low and dripping with arousal. Pressing the point of a canine against the pulsing vein of his jugular, Shang Tsung takes in a lungful of Liu Kang's intoxicating scent. He sucks a small area of skin betwren his teeth, lavashing it with his tongue before drawing his teeth over the slick flesh. The bite is pain-stakingly slow so, when he releases the worried flesh, it's nearly black, blood beading under the skin, ready to ease onto the very surface. Teasingly, Shang chuckles softly against his ear before caressing the flesh with his lips, only just touching his throat. "Is *this* slow enough for you, wǒ qīn'ài de...?" He breathes, his body warm with his own need.

Ever the diligent kombatant, Liu Kang is quick to recognize Shang Tsung’s game and he lets out a soft moan as the sorcerer worries the flesh of his throat between his teeth, grinding hard enough to have blood blooming just below the surface of his skin.  
“Please,” The young god sighs softly, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as he tilts his head to the side, giving Shang Tsung more access to his neck. “I am more than content with allowing you to have your fun, wǒ de tiánmì,” Liu Kang breathes, completely sincere as he regards the man before him. “But do keep in mind, I plan on responding in kind.”

"So indecisive. Soft, hard. Fast, slow. This is why this exercise is so crucial." Shang scolds lightly before he dips his tongue between Liu Kang's collar bones. He places a kiss to a spot low on the column of the fire god's throat, hearing him hum softly. Shang Tsung dives in for the kill, sucking the skin between his teeth, painting it with saliva and then drawing his teeth over it once, twice before releasing his grip on it. A dark, violet flower blossoms across the front of his throat and Shang plants a kiss to it, grinning at the way his teeth make marks under the skin, his bite pattern reflected in the bruising. After a few minutes of torturing his neck, Shang Tsung moves onto the vast canvas of Liu Kang's chest. The tattoos painted across his chest, that ascend up his arms, are intricately designed, delicately painted on using the tebori method, with single, inked bamboo needles. Luminous patterns punctuate the ink, outlining the old tattoos in cyan, the same shade as his eyes. His fingers drift along the lines of the dragon that curls up his right shoulder before tracing the dark character on his sternum. 龍. Shang feels a twitch against his back, feeling his new brand ache as he traces his fingers across the ink. "Dragon. *Dragon.*" He rolls the syllables on his lips before stooping to trace the lines with the tip of his tongue, making the ink glisten with saliva. "Wǒ de lóng liànrén. How very fitting." Soft, kitten licks against his nipples, hardened by the cold, soon warmed in Shang Tsung's unholy mouth, the other toyed between his fingertips. "I want to hear my dragon roar." He sucks the tender skin between his teeth, suckling at first and tonging at the flesh, but then he bites down. Shang bites and draws his teeth over the areola, then the nub itself. Going over the same flesh again and again, listening to the sweet sounds his lover makes as his canines threaten to pierce the flesh. The sorcerer moans, not indulging his own desires as of yet. He draws over with the bluntness of his incisors then the sharpness of his canines, incisors, canines, incisors, canines, again and again and *again*. Until he sucks on the flesh one, final time and releases it, wetting it with a gentle lick, watching the colours bloom on the skin, bruises staining the inked dragon that guards this side of his chest. Blood beads on the skin from Shang's intense abuse. He glances up faux curiously, as if he doesn't know what he just did. "Is this nice and sensitive now?" He inquires, flicking it with his index finger and gauging his lover's response, closely. 

The young god grins when he hears his lover’s chastising tone, humming softly when he feels Shang Tsung’s lips against his throat. A choked off moan tumbles from his lips when the sorcerer bites, worrying the flesh between his teeth and applying more than enough pressure to leave a mark.  
“Hah… oh Gods…” The sharp string of pain sends jolts of heat straight to Liu Kang’s groin as Shang Tsung continues to bite and suck at his neck. A shudder runs down the fire god’s spine when he feels the sorcerer trace over the patterns of his tattoos, reminding him of the brand he put on his lover not too long ago. “Nngh… tiánmì de shìqíng…” The name falls from his lips in a sigh when Shang Tsung leans forward to trace the character on his chest with the tip of his tongue. Liu Kang makes a choked off sound between a whimper and a moan when the sorcerer turns his attention to his nipples, laving his tongue over the pebbled flesh. “O-Oh… Gods… wǒ de ài… please…’ The chains rattle as Liu Kang trembles, arching his back to press further into the teasing, unrelenting touch of his lover. The sharp sting of Shang Tsung’s canines against his sensitive flesh nearly has the young god begging for more as the sorcerer tortures the flesh with his teeth. “Nnghh… Oh Gods… please… /please…” Liu Kang’s voice is barely above a whisper, eyes half lidded as glowing eyes struggle to focus. His chest heaves as he gulps down oxygen, head spinning with pleasure as he feels blood begin to rise to the surface of his skin in response to the sorcerer’s constant abuse. “Y-yes…” He whines, voice cracking as he wets his lips. “I-It’s very s-sensitive now, wǒ de ài…” Liu Kang looks at the sorcerer through heavy lashes, biting his lip as anticipation settles, hot and potent in his gut. 

"You like my mouth, don't you, wǒ...de...zhǔ...?" He pauses after every syllable, rising to his full height as his fingers gently run rings around the sore, overly sensitive flesh. He moans lowly as his eyes meet Liu Kang's, lidded and so very wanting. Slowly he tilts the god's head back, exposing his throat again, three bruising marks having bloomed across the skin. There's a spot, just below the corner of his jaw, close to his ear where Shang places his lips, tenderly stroking the points of his teeth over the sensitive flesh there. "You're so beautiful, my qíngrén..." Reaching down, he coils his fingers around the fire god's cock, finding it hard again. He draws his fingers up and down the shaft, bringing a slight warmth to his fingertips as they trace the veins along the underside. He continues to nip gently at Liu Kang's throat, adoring the small, bitten-back sounds he makes. Shang breathes a shaky sigh as he feels his own want burning just beneath the surface. Growling predatorily, he sucks the flesh between his teeth, laving at it softly before easing his teeth over the skin his palm stroking in the same torturous rhythm.

“Yes,” Liu Kang moans his agreement in response to Shang Tsung’s words, voice thick with arousal. “It feels…” The young god’s eyes briefly flutter shut as he feels the sorcerer trace teasing circles around his sensitive flesh. His muscles tense and relax as he does his best to push further into the sorcerer’s touch, body eager for more pain, more pleasure. “More,” Liu Kang whispers… eyes lidded, want simmering in his gaze. “More… please…” The sorcerer chuckles as he gently tilts the fire god’s head back to expose the line of his throat. “Ah… tiánmì de shìqíng…” The feeling of his lover’s teeth against his already marked flesh is heavenly and Liu Kang can’t stop the desperate groan that rumbles up form his chest when he feels slender fingers wrap around his cock. Liu Kang blinks blearily, staring up at the ceiling of the keep as Shang Tsung starts a slow rhythm, dragging his hand up and down the shaft of his cock. “Gods… yes… gèng duō, wǒ de àirén, qǐng, wǒ xūyào gèng duō…” A low whine rises up from his throat in response to Shang Tsung’s growl as his lover continues to poke and tease, hips rocking into the sorcerer’s touch.

When Shang Tsung feels the Shaolin rocking against his palm, he pulls away, glancing up and down his darling dragon lover, the way his toes struggle to reach the floor, his body stretched from the pull of the soul chains. He rounds the young god, watching the sweat bead on his gorgeous skin, decorated with ink and blood. The wound on his shoulder blade has closed up, leaving a puckered, red scar behind.  
"Where is your vow of chastity, monk, when I hear you whine and plead for me to touch you?" He hisses harshly against Liu Kang's ear, pulling in close but not enough to feel his touch. Slowly, gently, he mirrors the god's touch, tracing down his vertebrae with a fingertip. "Wǒ yǒnggǎn de lóng. Which would be more effective; to leave your back a bleeding mess or to keep my touches so soft, so chaste, that you'll be begging for my nails, for my teeth, hm?" Shang inquires breathily, teasing the head of his own needy cock with his fingers.

A whimper falls from Liu Kang’s lips before he can stop it as Shang Tsung pulls away, body aching for more sensation.  
“I…” Heat rises to Liu Kang’s face at the sorcerer’s harsh tone and he averts his gaze, feeling terribly embarrassed as shame begins to creep up his spine. “Apologies…” He whispers, voice soft. “That was… I… I forgot myself…” Something akin to discomfort begins to squirm in the young god’s stomach as he feels the sorcerer’s gaze on him. Trapped in his position, he can’t hide from Shang Tsung’s stare and Liu Kang pulls at the chains once more, ready to take back control, to take the sorcerer’s keen attention off of him when a touch against his spine makes him freeze. Shang Tsung is slow, gentle, as he traces down the fire god’s spine, drawing a shudder from the young god. “I…” Liu Kang bites his lip, hesitant to answer lest he be reminded of the vow he was supposed to be upholding, conflict starting to brew in his chest. Instead, he remains silent, not entirely sure where to look as Shang Tsung tugs languidly at his own cock, reminding the god of his own arousal.

"Come now, qíngrén..." He coos, grasping his biceps from behind, dragging his warm fingertips over the muscle-corded flesh. "I can't pleasure you if you don't tell me what it is you want." He licks at the shell of Liu Kang's ear, drawing his nails lightly over his chest, *accidentally* catching his nails on the god's swollen nipples. His hands trace down the god's narrow hips, fingers dipping against his hip bones, fingertips gently touching the base of Liu Kang's cock, hungry for sensation. Shang grinds up against the fire god's backside, groaning against his ear as the crown presses against Liu Kang's tight entrance. "Give into it. You know you'll enjoy it, my bǎozàng..."

Liu Kang huffs, tilting his head slightly, spine tingling as he hears Shang Tsung’s teasing voice against the shell of his ear.  
"Nngh…” He hisses softly though his teeth as the sorcerer drags his nails over his chest, catching the sensitive flesh of his nipples. His hips twitch up into his lover’s touch as he feels deft fingers press against the soft skin of his hips, rocking back slightly as he feels the sorcerer grind up against him. “You know I so love your sharp teeth and clever fingers, wǒ de ài, and I would willingly ask for you to rip me to pieces…” Liu Kang murmurs, voice soft. “However… I hope…” There’s a brief pause as the young god considers his words. “I hope this shameful behavior does not lessen your opinion of me…”

"*Never, my qíngrén...*" Shang purrs, raking his fingernails up over the young god's hips, the skin raising with red stripes. Roughly, he jerks his hips up, taking in a lungful of Liu Kang's new scent, musky and thick. Biting at the crook of the god's neck, Shang closes his eyes, descending into this bliss that fills him. His lover, his qíngrén, his *god* filling his senses. "Since we're not in the Flesh Pits, I would ask you to forgive me as I must make do with what I have." The sorcerer whispers as he reaches up, a hand gripping into the young god's trachea, blood swelling around his fingertips as the nails pierce the flesh. Shang Tsung shifts his hips, reaching down to claw up Liu Kang's tender thighs, slicking his fingers with saliva before reaching back down to paw at the monk's tight hole. "Ohh, wǒ de lóng liànrén, I can't wait to feel you around me; pulsing, gasping, *slick*." He smirks, licking his lips as he places another bite along the fire god's shoulder.

Liu Kang wants to ignore the relief that washes over his body at the sorcerer’s words, but it’s impossible to hide as his muscles relax considerably. Shang Tsung rakes lines of fire over his hips and the young god welcomes the sting of pain, skin prickling with heat. The nip of his lover’s teeth against his neck has the fire god’s cock *aching*, precum beading at the tip, and oozing down his shaft as Shang Tsung’s teeth are replaced by his fingers which curl, tight and sharp around his throat. Liu Kang wheezes breathlessly, desperately wanting the sorcerer to /bite/ like he had before. The soft touch at his entrance makes his body jolt, a confused but eager moan slipping past the god’s lips.  
“Yes… please…” Wanting something as depraved as this goes against the vow Liu Kang took up as a Shaolin, but it seems useless to still be concerned with chastity, especially after all he had done to his sorcerer.

His fingers experience some resistance entering the young god. Two fingers are far too thick, even given the sorcerer's slender fingers. He tries again with a single digit, finding the muscle too reluctant to his efforts. Shang stops, hands grasping his lover's hips slowly as he presses soft kisses to Liu Kang's throat, tasting the blood from the puncture wounds in his neck.  
"This... This is your first time, isn't it?" He asks lowly, his persona changing in an instant as he traces the fire god's hip bones absently.

Despite his efforts to relax, Liu Kang feels himself tense at the first prod of Shang Tsung’s fingers against his entrance. It’s not… painful, per se, but it’s definitely strange and not particularly pleasant. The young god feels heat rise to his cheeks as his lover tries again, only to stop and place his hands at his waist. Liu Kang wasn’t entirely sure what he expected, but from how easily Shang Tsung had taken him earlier and the way the sorcerer had moaned and writhed on *his* cock earlier, he figured it would be the same for him. His cheeks flush further at Shang Tsung’s question, and he sighs when he feels the sorcerer’s lips against his skin, touch gentle as his slender fingers trace over the ridges and dips of his pelvis.  
“It is.” He answers truthfully, voice soft, like he expects Shang Tsung to laugh. While in the past he had engaged in some less than holy activities with Lord Raiden, their relationship had never progressed to… this point.

Shang's expression is...difficult to read. It and his voice softens but he adds a half-hearted roll of his eyes.  
"Of course, monks." He says, more to himself than anyone else. The soul chains fade into the ether and the sorcerer catches him before he falls off balance. "Had you told me, I'd have had the sense to properly prepare you." He huffs out a breath, something in his eyes changing, dissipating. "I've let you go because, if there's one thing I know it's that, there is nothing pleasurable or erotic about not being prepared thoroughly. It wouldn't be a good experience for either of us." Shang Tsung tries to seem dismissive as he gently turns the god in his arms. "It may not be as comfortable as preferred but I must ask that you kneel if you want this."

Confusion flits briefly across Liu Kang’s features as the sorcerer gently spins him around to face him. While he understands why Shang Tsung stopped, he’s not entirely sure as to why he needed to be released. Surely the sorcerer could have repositioned the god the way he wanted him. Glowing eyes rake over his lover’s face, searching carefully for any sign of malice, displeasure, or even… disappointment. His brow furrows at the sorcerer’s words, and despite the slight unease gnawing at his bones, he hesitantly does as the sorcerer askes, lowering himself before Shang Tsung until he’s settled comfortably on his knees.

With practised ease, Shang side-steps the god and gently pushes apart his knees with his toes, stooping to kneel between the fire god's muscular calves. His warm palm presses between Liu Kang's shoulders, easing him down onto his hands as Shang Tsung places a tender kiss at his tail bone. His touch is feather-light as he strokes patterns down the back of the fire god's thighs.  
"If I hurt you, feel free to reciprocate. That is why I let you go, after all." The care in his voice is blatant as he rolls his shoulders back, straightening his spine before doubling over. "Relax, qíngrén. The more you relax, the better this will feel." He sighs, holding the globes of Liu Kang's backside apart and pressing the flat of his tongue to the tight opening. One hand moves to rest on the god's lower back, gently drawing patterns into the skin. Shang has to hold himself back. Taking a virgin? He hasn't done that in about two hundred years. He aims to savour this, have his lover enjoy his softer, slower treatment. *If* that is what he wants.

Liu Kang allows himself to be lowered onto his hands, breath hitching as Shang Tsung presses his lips to his tail bone, touch soft as his fingers trace patterns across the sensitive skin of his thighs. It doesn’t take long at all for the fire god to realize what the sorcerer intends to. At his lover’s words, Liu Kang takes a deep breath, focusing on his breathing as his muscles relax. While there is still anxiety coiled deep in the pit of his gut, Liu Kang wills it away, closing his eyes and doing his best to center himself, like he would during meditation. The sensation of Shang Tsung’s tongue at his tight entrance nearly makes his arms buckle as he inhales sharply, hips flexing as his body is conflicted between arching away from the strange sensation or pushing back against it for more.  
“Hah… that’s...” Liu Kang’s brow furrows for a fraction of a second before he bites at his tongue, not wanting for it to seem like he was breaking so soon.

Feeling the monk tense but not break away, Shang continues his ministrations, flicking his tongue over the opening, goading the muscles into relaxation. The sorcerer's talented fingers press more firmly to the small of his back, grounding him in the moment. Hungrily, Shang laves his tongue against the puckered flesh, humming encouragingly. He tongues from Liu Kang's full, virile balls, over his perineum and back to his entrance, his ferocity growing slowly as the hand resting on the god's backside moves to slowly stroke at his own erection, pulsing, needing, leaking onto the floor. He rocks against his palm as slowly as he can, fast enough to provide a small amount of friction but slow enough to keep his focus on Liu Kang's pleasure. Shang pulls his mouth away for a moment, placing a quick kiss to his lover's inner thigh.  
"I need you to be louder for me, qíngrén, yes?" He asks before resuming his task, slicking the Shaolin's entrance with saliva and easing his anxieties.

“Hah… Oh G-Gods…” Liu Kang’s shoulders shake as he drops onto his forearms, back bending as he cants his hips back, body eager for more as the sorcerer twists his tongue inside him. The fire god’s cock bobs between his legs, practically drooling precum onto the floor as the tip pulses. Clear fluid begins to form a puddle below his stomach, sticky and thick. “Ohh please… *please*… tiánmì de shìqíng…” The young god’s lungs feel too small, too tight, as he gasps and whines, struggling to keep his breathing even despite the efforts of his lover’s cleverly sinful tongue. ”Y-Your tongue… I…” He spreads his legs wider, muscles trembling as he slowly rocks back against the sorcerer’s mouth, desperate for whatever Shang Tsung is willing to give. “Nngh… Gods please…” One hand clutches at the floor, fingers curling, scrambling for some semblance of purchase as the other reaches behind him, searching for Shang Tsung’s wrist and tugging lightly, pulling his hand to his waist. “T-Touch me, wǒ de ài, please… I-I can’t…” His voice trembles as he tries to get the words out, mind hazy from the pleasure. “H-Harder…” He tries again, gesturing weakly to the ridges of his lips. “I want… want you to…” He mimics a scratching motion with his hand, clawing softly overtop the back of the sorcerer’s hand before it returns to the floor. Liu Kang dips his head, resting against his forearms, a sharp whine tumbling from his throat as he feels Shang Tsung lick over the flesh of his balls and the soft skin of his perineum. “It’s… I-It’s good,” He manages to get out, swallowing thickly. “So good, Gods, please I…” His cock throbs, the anxiety melting away to pleasure as heat begins to settle, heavy and potent in his groin.

Shang cannot suppress the affectionate smirk that tugs at the corners of his lips, even as he continues to lick his god into submission. Cautiously, the sorcerer drags his fingertips up the back of Liu Kang's thigh, enough to feel the sharp ridges of his nails but not enough to hurt.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to be more coherent, wǒ qīn'ài de." He murmurs, lips flush against the Shaolin's skin, before returning to the task at hand. Deviating for a moment, Shang cocks his head to the side, sucking the taut flesh of one of Liu Kang's balls into his mouth, grazing the tender flesh with his teeth, tightening his jaw. "Louder, qíngrén, tell me what you want." Shang groans, the hand tending to himself moving to hold a deadlock grip on the monk's calf.

A shudder wracks the god’s body as Shang Tsung rakes his nails lightly over the backs of his thighs and Liu Kang lets out a frustrated groan in response to his lover’s teasing words.  
“Wǒ de ài… please, I…” Whatever else he was going to say trails off into a deep moan when the sorcerer takes one of his full, heavy balls into his mouth, scraping the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Liu Kang winces slightly as his lover tightens his jaw, muscles tensing. “Nhgh… C-Careful …” He murmurs breathlessly, hips jolting in an attempt to move away from the slowly growing pressure around his balls. “N-No more… I can’t…” Liu Kang does his best to try and do as Shang Tsung says, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I… I want you… Gods, oh Gods, *please*, tián zhī yī…” The young god’s shoulder blades arch, straining against his skin as his spine arches further, bending in an impressive curve as he nearly presses his chest to the floor. “Touch me,” He whines, voice just above a whisper. “Touch me, wǒ de ài, touch me, please!” It’s horribly undignified, and he sounds rather pathetic even to his own ears, but Liu Kang can barely take the flurry of sensations assaulting his body, this kind of pleasure having been previously unknown to him.

Shang straightens, removing all contact from his lover as he sucks at his middle finger, soaking it in saliva before gently slicking it against Liu Kang's eager hole, now relaxed. Slowly, slowly, the sorcerer pushes the digit in, pausing for a moment after reaching each knuckle until the entire digit is inside. Shang stills, gauging the god's reaction. When he hears nothing beside Liu Kang's hitched breathing, he leans over pressing his chest to tge fire god's back, his free hand bracing against his shoulder.  
"How does that feel?" Shang's voice is concerned but it isn't that noticeable, especially without seeing the worried glint in his eye. "Liu Kang, I need you to speak to me, yes?" He moves slightly to kiss the fresh scar on the cusp of the god's shoulder blade.

Liu Kang’s breath hitches when he feels the sorcerer push past his rim and into his body. He remembers to take deep breaths, willing his muscles to stay relaxed and pliant, knowing better than to tense up. His skin prickles as electricity threatens to burst across his skin and he grits his teeth. After all, he doesn’t want to accidentally electrocute his newfound lover. It’s… a strange feeling, to say the least, but not painful. The young god feels the urge to bear down but isn’t quite sure how to respond.  
“Strange,” He manages to get out, somewhat unsure as to what to do now. “It’s strange… I…” He feels somewhat awkward now, body contorted into an extremely submissive and vulnerable pose, skin slick with sweat. He lets out a pleased hum from low in his throat when he feels Shang Tsung drape himself over his back, his weight a welcomed sensation. While his hand remains inside of Liu Kang, his other braces against his shoulder as the sorcerer presses a soft kiss to the scar from his earlier bite and drawing a deep groan from the Shaolin.

Smiling at the response that isn't wholly negative, Shang pulls back anf slowly removes the digit, replacing it with his tongue. His touches are slow and tender across Liu Kang's thighs, reaching up to pad at his back but then he's raking his fingers down the god's spine, tongue flicking over the newly stretched muscle as the sorcerer feels his chest swell with pride. When he pulls back, Shang Tsung slicks two fingers, his free hand slowly scoring red stripes down the fire god's shoulders. Gently, he works in the digits, twisting them and scisoring them when he can, watching the tight muscle slacken as Liu Kang forces himself to relax.  
"Give me a moment, băozàng, and I'll show you something, alright? We can push through this-- Shàngdì, nǐ de nèixīn rúcǐ wēnnuǎn, wǒ de àirén." He groans, moving the hand on Liu Kang's back, his fingers running the length of the scar along his back, his skin no longer angry and red. When Shang leans down, he plants a gentle kiss to the scar as he scissors the digits inside his lover. Liu Kang's shoulder blade presses against the skin, creating such an irresistible target as he continues to twists his fingers inside him, purposefully avoiding the soft gland of his prostate as he sinks his teeth back into the flesh, on the cusp of the fire god's shoulder blade.

“Oh Gods…” Liu Kang breathes, voice airy as he feels the sorcerer rake his nails down his spine, shuddering all the way to the tips of his toes at the sensation. The light sting encourages his body to undulate with the movement of Shang Tsung’s fingers, and he cants his hips back, grinding against the sorcerer’s hand. It’s less of a struggle to get his muscles to relax with the pleasure that tingles down his spine as the Shaolin chases the feeling. Liu Kang moans softly when he feels Shang Tsung trace over the now-fully healed scar on his back, a reminder of the sorcerer’s bite. “Please,” He murmurs, not quite sure what he’s asking for as his lover scissors his fingers, stretching him further. If Liu Kang thought the initial penetration was strange, this was a step up. It still wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t… great, either. Not wanting to worry his partner, he instead shifts his weight, adjusting his arms. His shoulder blades press against the skin of his back with the movement and Liu Kang gets no warning before Shang Tsung sinks his teeth back into the flesh of his back, biting into already marred skin. “Tā mā de!” The expletive that rips itself from the fire god’s throat is laced with a mixture of alarm and unadulterated pleasure as more precum spurts from his cock in response to the feeling. The god’s arms buckle as he falls against his chest, hands clawing at the floor as his nerves light up from the sensation. His lightning sparks to life, moving in waves across his skin as his eyes roll back. Liu Kang draws in short rattling breaths as he struggles to control the strength of his electricity.

At the intense reaction, Shang smiles, stilling his fingers for a moment as he slackens his jaw and detaches his mouth from his lover's skin. Breathlessly, he sits up, noting the way that the god shifts uncomfortably around his fingers.  
"Are Shaolin monks allowed to curse?" He purrs as he grabs a handful of Liu Kang's backside, his nails digging into the skin. "You make it sound elegant, my bǎozàng." Shang watches the way the blood seeps from the wound again, branching over the fire god's skin. "Now, I want you to breathe deeply. Centre yourself. Calm yourself. In a moment, I'm going to move my fingers and--" Without warning, as Liu Kang is preparing himself, Shang Tsung twists his fingers and presses his fingertips against the god's prostate, his free hand fisted in Liu Kang's silver hair for him to easier see his reaction. A dirty trick, yes, but an amusing one nonetheless as Shang bites his lip and ruts against the back of his lover's thigh, subconsciously looking for some form of friction. "I wish I had some of my aphrodisiacs with me, wǒ qīn'ài de." The sorcerer continues to massage at Liu Kang's sensitive prostate, wetting his lips as he watches the plates of muscle shift under his skin as the god attempts to both squirm away but but also buck back onto the digits.

A breathy laugh reaches the sorcerer’s ears as he releases the flesh between his teeth. Liu Kang shifts slightly as Shang Tsung sits up, the movement tugging slightly at his insides. Before he can say anything, he feels the sorcerer grope at his ass, nails digging crescents into his skin, which draws a needy whimper from the fire god’s lips. The sting of Shang Tsung’s nails doesn’t bother him for long because the sorcerer is speaking to him, telling him to breathe. Liu Kang obeys, preparing to take a deep breath when his lover twists his wrist roughly, jabbing the pads of his fingers against something inside him that makes stars burst behind his eyelids.  
“Oh Gods!” The throb of pain in his shoulder only adds to the pleasure as Liu Kang grits his teeth, practically convulsing in the sorcerer’s grip. His body jerks and twitches fighting between wanting to get away from the overwhelming sensation and wanting to grind down onto Shang Tsung’s hand. The continued stimulation to the spot inside him has his eyes going white as the pupils roll back into his skull, incomprehensible sounds spilling from his lips as his hips rock in a steady rhythm.

Shang Tsung chuckles and retracts his digits before licking them clean, gently turning the god onto his back so Shang can straddle his hips, leaning down to claim his parted lips. The heat of Liu Kang's throbbing, leaking erection pressed against the sorcerer's backside has him mewling quietly against the god's full, perfect lips. When he pulls back, Shang grasps the fire god's wrists and presses his warm, broad palms against his chest, allowing him to feel the flutter of his heartbeat.  
"I apologise for the last little trick I played but I've had my fun." He smiles, eyes shining with veiled affection. "I am at your disposal once more, my lord." Shang bows his head, readying himself for punishment for the last stunt.

"What's wrong, tiánmì de shìqíng?" Liu Kang questions softly as he's turned onto his back, his sorcerer scrambling to straddle his waist, movements quick and eager. His hands are pulled to Shang Tsung's chest, his heart beating steadily against his palms. "I thought were planning on taking me as I did you?" He keeps his eyes on the sorcerer's face, body still buzzing with want, skin flushed hot from desire. "Did you change your mind? Surely you do not wish for me to take you again after... what happened twice already?" He swallows thickly, confused but no less aroused by the sorcerer's sudden change of tactics.

"Despite my reputation, I don't wish to hurt you. As I explained, the blood and bruises are all fun and games until something tears *inside*. I realise I don't possess your godly-enhanced length yet I'm still not...small for someone's first time." He's evasive, his gaze eluding the young god. Shang glances down, bringing one of Liu Kang's hands down his chest, over his abdomen and around the girth of it. "That and I believe I may be warming to the idea of becoming your...*chāngfù*." The sorcerer admits, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink even as he tries to avoid looking the fire god in the face. "If filling me to bursting and then...watching it spew out of me pleases you, then I'll do it." He swallows, the blush spreading across his neck and shoulders.

“How thoughtful of you, wǒ de tiánmì. Perhaps we can try another time, then.” Liu Kang replies easily, allowing his hand to be trailed down Shang Tsung’s abdomen where the sorcerer encourages his hand to curl around his cock. “After all, I would not be opposed to having you inside me if it would bring you great pleasure,” The fire god raises his other hand to stroke the side of his sorcerer’s face, gaze darkening at the sound of his next words. “While your eagerness and honesty is always a pleasure to see, is that title wholly necessary?” A silver brow arches as Liu Kang trails the pad of his thumb over Shang Tsung’s bottom lip. “Perhaps ‘Chuánzhī’, or ‘Róngqì’ would better suit you, should you wish to be filled and emptied, filled and emptied…” Liu Kang’s voice drops a full octave as he elongates the vowels, tone sultry as want and desire simmer in his gaze. “It does bring me great pleasure to see your body swell with my seed, tiánmì de shìqíng, to stake my claim on you inside and out…” The young god drops his hand from Shang Tsung’s jaw to trace lightly over the branded characters on his back, mouthing his name as he keeps his eyes fixed on the lovely visage above him.

With the god's fingers coiled around his aching cock, Shang subconsciously begins to buck his hips into Liu Kang's fist as the god's other hand traces the scar between his shoulders. Thankfully, they've healed quickly due to his inherited faster healing from Fujin and Raiden.  
"*Inside...*" He repeats, hips shuddering. "... I am honoured to be your chuánzhī, my lord." Shang bows his head. "It pains me to admit that feeling my organs all swollen from your thick seed feels...*so good*." He wraps his fingers around Liu Kang's wrist, bringing the hand from behind his back, allowing him to suck each finger down to the knuckle, grazing his teeth against the callused skin. Meanwhile, he continues to grind his cock into Liu's fist, small sounds leaving his throat as he feels the fire god's amused gaze on him.

“You are terribly insatiable, wǒ de ài,” Liu Kang hums in response to Shang Tsung’s confession, amusement twinkling in his eyes as the sorcerer draws each of the god’s deft fingers into his mouth, laving the digits with his tongue and scraping his teeth against the callused flesh. “But I must say you do make quite the lovely visage when you are pumped so full of my come and… fit to bursting…” His voice lowers to a purr, not unaware of the fact that the sorcerer is continuing to grind his hips up into the young god’s touch. “So tell me, tián zhī yī,” Liu Kang slowly drags his hand to the base of Shang Tsung’s cock, tightening his grip to help stave off his lover’s orgasm. “how do you wish to be taken?”

As Liu Kang's finger tighten around the base of his cock, Shang shudders and lowers his gaze.  
"I was wondering if my lord would possibly have a use for my soul chains? I could be taken however you wish and in whatever position you want. I, however, wish to be taken my favourite way; by my qíngrén." Shang lowers himself, tracing the inked characters in the centre of Liu Kang's broad, muscular chest. With a slow incantation and a wave of his fingers, a series of neon green chains appear from above and Shang takes one into his hand, stroking it provocatively. "So, what will be your choice, my lord?"

“I welcome the assistance,” The fire god replies. “Although… perhaps twisting you into… difficult positions would not be the best idea this time around if you desire to be filled,” Liu Kang glances at the restraints that dangle just higher than shoulder-level with Shang Tsung. As he stares, an idea comes to him. “Tell me, wǒ de tiánmì, what keeps these chains solid, material?”

"That would be a wise choice." The sorcerer, though still uncontrollably embarrassed by his want, his *need*, for the god to fill him, adores the thought of impressing his new lover my contorting his youthened frame. When Liu Kang asks about the soul chains, Shang takes a moment and considers the question. "Above all else, concentration. If I stop thinking about them; my intentions for them, the weight of the thing they're holding, they dissipate." He shows this with a click of his fingers. "Why do you ask?"

A sly smirk slowly makes it's way onto the young god's face as he listens to the sorcerer's answer.  
"I wish to take you while you are suspended with them," Liu Kang proposes. "I am curious, how long will it take before you can no longer focus on anything else but me; the sensation of being stuffed full of my cock and my seed? How much pleasure, how much *pain*, can you withstand before your own chains dispel as all that remains a constant in your mind is how wholly and thoroughly you have been claimed?" Curiosity and lust in equal measure drip from each word as the young god watches Shang Tsung demonstrate the functionality of the chains.

The way Liu Kang phrases it, Shang releases a small, helpless noise, hips rocking back against the god's huge appendage.  
"O-Of course, qíngrén..." He answers softly, busying himself by tracing the character on the middle of his lover's chest over and over. "Assuming that you aren't already a constant within me, physical or otherwise." He chuckles humourlessly as he grinds his eager hole against the fire god's rekindled arousal. He huffs out a breath, groaning as he braces his hands against the hard muscle of Liu Kang's abdomen. "Ahh... *Tā mā de...*" He sighs. "In what position would you have me suspend myself?"

The fire god's smirk melts into a smile as Shang Tsung rocks back against the curve of his erection, not missing the lewd noise that falls from the sorcerer's lips in response to his words. His lover's cheeks flush a pretty pink as deft, slender fingers trace over the tattoos on his chest, anticipation evident in the way his body trembles.  
"Still coherent enough to jest... for now," The young god muses and Shang Tsung feels more than he hears the soft laugh that rumbles up from Liu Kang's chest as he grinds his backside against the throbbing flesh pressed to his eager, twitching hole. "For this particular... *exercise*... it would be best to have you positioned vertically, right side up, would it not? I need to be prepared to catch you for when you fall, wǒ de tiánmì." The young god places a hand over the sorcerer's. "That, and... I wish to see your face; I would like to watch as you come undone, to learn what makes you gasp and moan and beg and plead; what lights up your nerves and stokes your fire... I wish to devote myself completely to your pleasure... tiánmì de shìqíng."

Something so beautifully lewd has Shang's eyes widen and then fall shut.  
"How very romantic." The sorcerer whispers, summoning the soul chains as they creep down from the abyss of the ceiling. They lash to his forearms, curling around the thick muscle there, holding his arms above his head, immobile. Shang offers up his legs and the chains crawl around his knees, holding them apart as all four chains lift him a few feet into the air. He shouldn't be so bashful, after all he isn't ashamed of his body in the slightest. Still, somehow, having Liu Kang study him *this closely*, being exposed *this much* to his gaze, has a darker red flush across his features.  
"How's this?" Shang asks, tugging on his bonds to make sure they're able to be trusted. For now, at least. His cock is rock hard again, precome oozing down the shaft and over his full balls. His hole pulses around nothing, hungry for any intrusion. The brand that decorates his back aches as the chains wrench his thighs a little further apart, his pelvis jutting out against the taut skin.

Liu Kang rakes his eyes over Shang Tsung's open body, taking in the strong, supple curves of his shoulders and biceps, the thick powerful muscles of his thighs and calves, and, of course, his pretty cock which has returned to full hardness, weeping clear fluid which drips down the length of his shaft to pool on the floor. It's an impressive pose that has admiration as well as desire settling in the young god's stomach, heavy and grounding.  
"You look gorgeous, wǒ de ài," Liu Kang murmurs, lowering his lashes as he steps towards the sorcerer. He cups the man's face in his hands, touch fleeting as he trails the rough, callused pads of his fingers over the swell of his lover's biceps, marvelling at the strength which flexes just below the skin. "Like a lotus flower in bloom," The Shaolin lets out a sigh that sounds awfully lovesick, even to his own ears, as he slowly trails his hands over toned abdominals and down over the strong ridges of Shang Tsung's pelvis. The fire god purposefully avoids the sorcerer's prominent erection as he drags the tips of his nails lightly over the sensitive skin of his lover's thighs, pressing with his palms against Shang Tsung's calves as he cants his hips forwards, moving his hips in slow, tight circles, pressing teasingly against the sorcerer's empty hole. "Remember to focus, tiánmì de shìqíng." He whispers, planting a light kiss to the corner of Shang Tsung's lips. "Are you ready?"

As Liu Kang caresses the sensitive skin on the underside of his arms, the comment that follows has Shang huffing out a flustered breath, especially when chased by the soft, pleased sigh. The hand against his belly feels unbelievably gentle, fingers rising over the corners of his pelvis. The young god's nails, while not as long or sharp, still provide a sweet tingling sensation before his palms stroke along the length of his lower legs. When Liu Kang draws his hips forward, close enough for Shang to feel the heat of the god's cock against his needy entrance, Shang lets out this low whine, fingers tightening around the chains holding his arms above his head. Breathe... Focus... Shang nearly *demands* a proper kiss, capturing Liu Kang's lips fully after he pulls away from the peck at the corner of his mouth. Slowly, Shang tries to crane his neck to gain more pressure of the champion's lips against his but Liu Kang draws away, continuing to roll his hips against Shang's. The sorcerer barely registers the words but he nods before jerking his head up.  
"Wait, Liu Kang, I'm still slick inside but I may need more preparation outside first... Please."

"Of course, wǒ de tiánmì." Liu Kang purrs, bringing his fingers up to his lips, drawing his tongue over the digits and coating them in saliva as his other hand slides to Shang Tsung's waist, thumb rubbing over the dip of his hip as he wets his fingers. The fire god claims the sorcerer's lips as he rubs the spit-slick digits against his lover's entrance, pushing in slowly. The moan that tumbles from Shang Tsung's lips is muffled into the young god's mouth as he pumps the digits in and out, twisting and stretching as Liu Kang bites at the sorcerer's lips, worrying the flesh of his bottom lip between his teeth. The fire god twists his wrist, pressing against Shang Tsung's prostate, electricity buzzing from his fingers as the Shaolin continues to stimulate the gland, applying a constant pressure to the flesh.

As the god's perfectly slick fingers slide into him, Shang's spine arches, the digits stretching at the muscle, fingertips gently pressing against his prostate, lightning providing an electrifying pleasure that pulses through him. His toes curl against the air, thighs trembling already as he suckles on his bottom lip, forcing him to breathe heavily through his nose. *Remember: the soul chains. Focus on them. Calm your nerves, sorcerer.* His knuckles turn white as he grasps harder at the chains bi ding his arms and wrists.  
"Y-Yes, I'm-- I'm ready, qíngrén. Now, please...wǒ xiǎng gǎnshòu nǐ zài wǒ nèixīn, wǒ de àirén..." He breathes, eyes opening to drink in the sight of his lover; eyes kind, touch soft, breath steady.

The fire god chuckles as the sorcerer's back arches, not missing the way Shang Tsung's toes curl in response to his lightning. As slowly as he pushed inside his lover, Liu Kang withdraws his fingers, wiping them off on his thigh before he shifts his hips, lining up the head of his cock with his lover's loosened entrance.  
"Nǐ jiù huì yǒu wǒ," the young god whispers, steadying both hands on Shang Tsung's waist, thumbs curling against the soft flesh as he digs into the ridge of his hips. With one smooth roll of his hips, Liu Kang fills the sorcerer with the entirety of his cock, stilling once he was fully sheathed inside and giving his lover a second to adjust to the intrusion. "Breathe, wǒ de ài." He reminds, tilting his head to press soft kisses against the column of Shang Tsung's neck.

A hoarse, choked back cry tears through his throat.  
"Liu Kang, gods...!" Held open like this, the young god is able to reach so much deeper within him. His fingers shake and flex as he reminds himself to concentrate. Again, he has to grow accustomed to the ten, thick inches of hot flesh that pierce into him. The flare of the head pushes against his prostate, passing over it as Liu Kang pushes his full length into him. "Thank you, qíngrén, that feels...so perfect..." Shang purrs, hair sticking to his back as he arches forward. He watches the tell-tale bulge of Liu Kang's cockhead peek against his abdomen. Wishing to reach down and cup it, Shang feels the chains slipping and grips onto then tightly as they regain their solidity.

"Losing focus so soon? I haven't even started moving yet, tiánmì de shìqíng." Kang chuckles against his lover's neck, nuzzling his nose against the crook of his jaw as Shang Tsung cries out. A light shudder runs through the sorcerer's body, chains clinking as slender fingers flex around the chains restraining his arms. Liu Kang moans softly as he feels Shang Tsung's insides clench and twitch around the length of his shaft, precum oozing from the slit of his cock. "You feel *heavenly*, wǒ de ài." He breathes, slowly drawing back and rolling his hips as he starts a slow rhythm, pushing in deep each time he rocks forward.

Already slicked from the aftermath of two of the god's previous climaxes, Shang's insides are soft and wet and warm and he keens his head against Liu Kang's face. He gasps, feeling a rhythm start to build as the young god rolls his hips against him. His voice is strained, breath hitched against Liu Kang's cheek, breathing heavy into his ear.  
"Qíngrén... *Qíngrén, please...*" The sorcerer inhales sharply, shuddering as his body yearns for more; rougher treatment, faster paces but also a rare show of intimacy. "... Liu Kang, qíngrén... Please, kiss me..." His voice is barely above a whisper, a blush decorating the tips of his ears all the way to his shoulders as his fingers drag against the luminescent chains above him.

Despite having taken two of his loads already, the sorcerer is still as hot and tight as ever; the slide against his insides is like molten sin as Liu Kang keeps his thrusts slow and even, wanting to take his time. The fire god feels as Shang Tsung tilts his head towards him, trying to nuzzle against him and he huffs out a soft laugh.  
“So affectionate, wǒ de tiánmì,” He murmurs, gently running his hands up and down the length of the sorcerer’s sides, continuing to thrust up into his body. “Why, tīng qǐlái nǐ ài wǒ…” Shang Tsung’s voice is strained, his breath hitching as he pants into his ear. A shudder wracks his body, muscles twitching and hands fidgeting in their restraints. Liu Kang smiles as he lifts his head to claim Shang Tsung’s lips, unable to resist when the sorcerer begs so sweetly. The kiss is slow and soft and incredibly intimate as one of Liu Kang’s hands trails over the sorcerer’s stomach, tracing lightly over the outline of his cock before he cups Shang Tsung’s cheek in his palm. He rubs his thumb over the strong line of the man’s jaw, tongue pushing past his lips, eager to probe and taste. “You’re so good, tián zhī yī…” Liu Kang’s voice is barely above a whisper when he pulls back to admire his lover. Shang Tsung’s skin is flushed a pretty pink, color reaching all the way to the tips of his ears as Liu Kang speeds up his thrusts enough to make the chains creak with each pump of his hips. Despite the increased pace, he keeps his movements long and even, watching as the length of his cock bulges against the skin of Shang Tsung’s abdomen each time he presses forward.

Before the god can kiss him, Shang lets out a breathless chuckle.  
"Don't go saying things like that, Liu Kang..." A shock of pleasure ignites across his body, sensation arcing along every nerve as Liu Kang presses his lips to the Sorcerer's, silencing him, a hand descending to feel the outline of his cock as his tongue easily slips past Shang's parted lips. When he pulls away, Shang's eyes are lidded, lips aching for more contact. The compliment catches him off-guard, the soft tone of his lover, despite the physical exertion, making his chest swell with pride and affection. Liu Kang quickens his hips, his thrusts drawn-out and torturous. Still, the sorcerer is thankful for the quicker pace, biting his tongue as he tries to suppress the noises desperately trying to escape his throat.

He ignores the sorcerer’s flustered response to his earlier statement, unable to resist teasing him a little.  
“Mmm…” He hums low in his throat, tilting his head to nip at Shang Tsung’s earlobe as he whispers: “You didn’t say otherwise…” It’s impossible for him to keep the affection and the amusement out of his voice as he feels the sorcerer shudder against him. “Give it a couple millennia, and I’ll have you moaning it in place of curses,” Though he means it purely as a jest, there is a tiny part of him, one that he doesn’t want to acknowledge right now, that doesn’t mind the thought. Not wanting to dwell on it for long, he changes the subject, trailing the points of his canines over Shang Tsung’s jugular. “Come now, wǒ de ài,” The young god tuts, twisting his hips to press mercilessly against the sorcerer’s insides. “There’s no need to be shy, let me hear your voice,” His hand slips back down to Shang Tsung’s pelvis as he adjusts his footing, dipping his head to bite and suck at his lover’s shoulders. The fire god makes use of the leverage of the chains, using the slack to pull the sorcerer down onto his cock at the same time he rocks his hips up, making sure to press hard and deep inside Shang Tsung’s body. “Do you need more, wǒ de tiánmì? Or is this fast enough?”

Shifting his focus to the soul chains, Shang nods.  
"Faster, please, qíngrén..." Overly sensitive and growing weary from their love play, Shang grows impatient. "Please, be rougher with me, I can take it." He huffs, flexing his arms to retain their mobility. Craning his neck back, he exposes the his neck and collarbones. "I want you to make me bleed, qíngrén. I want you to bite, taste, savour..." Shang breathes, trying to angle up his hips to drive his lover in deeper. "Please..."

Liu Kang knows better than to push the subject so instead he presses a quick kiss to the sorcerer’s jaw before he tightens his grip on Shang Tsung’s waist, nails digging crescents into the soft flesh of his hips. Sweat drips from the god’s brow as his eyebrows furrow, exhaling sharply though his nose as he truly begins to plow into his lover, similarly to their second coupling. Lust and desire pools in his gut, hot and heavy like an anchor, pulling him down as he continues to buck into the tight heat of Shang Tsung’s body. The muscles of his back tense and relax, biceps flexing as the fire god rakes his nails down the sorcerer’s abdomen and over his thigh, not letting up even as he presses against the outline of his length through the sorcerer’s body. Not wanting his emotions to get the better of him in the heat of the moment, the young god surges forward to smash his lips against Shang Tsung’s, all teeth and tongue as he feels his release growing closer and closer.

When the young god doesn't take up his offer to reciprocate, Shang's shoulders sink and he gently runs his teeth over Liu Kang's ear lobe, pulling a soft noise from him. At the increase in pace and the nails over his stomach, Shang's breath catches in his lungs, eyes fluttering shut as he has to remind himself of...his...focus...  
"Shì de, shì de..." He manages softly, swallowing thickly as he feels the pit in his stomach open, his insides twisting tight around Liu Kang's cock as the god kisses him. The sorcerer feels his mind go blank, a white out behind his eyes as the most intense climax yet rips through him. Liu Kang pulls away halfway through his blinding orgasm, nuzzling against Shang's throat and biting down hard, blood sparking to the skin. "*Qíngrén, qǐng yùzhǒng wǒ...!*" The next few moments are fleeting and all too complex for him, spilling untouched onto his own abdomen with Liu Kang's teeth gripping his jugular like a life line. The sorcerer barely feels the chains dissolve from around his limbs, his focus shattered as he comes with a shudder and a gasp.

With his pulse growing to a roar in his ears, the young god barely hears the frantic gasps and moans that spill from Shang Tsung’s lips. The heat in Liu Kang’s gut has risen to a blaze, skin slick with sweat as heat prickles over his skin. The young god chokes out a groan when he feels his lover tighten around him, velvety soft insides clenching tight in a vice-grip around his cock. His lover’s body goes taut as Shang Tsung comes untouched, shooting spurts of white over his abdomen.  
“Kuàng… Kuàng… *Kuàng*…” Liu Kang tears away from the sorcerer’s lips with a sharp growl to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of his throat, biting hard enough to draw pinpricks of blood to the surface. Shang Tsung lets out a startled cry somewhere between a yelp and a whimper as the young god tightens his grip on the mouthful of flesh between his teeth. Through the haze of pleasure, Liu Kang registers a sudden shift in weight as the soul chains that are holding his lover up dissolve to nothing. It’s through lightning fast reflexes, that he has years of training at the Wu Shi to thank for, that the fire god manages to catch Shang Tsung. One of his hands grips at the back of his thigh, tugging it around his waist as his other hand scratches lines of fire down the sensitive ‘V’ of his hip. The change in position doesn’t deter the young god from continuing to rock into his lover’s spent body, muscles trembling. “C-Coming…” He grits out. “Coming…” With one last sensual roll of his hips, Liu Kang presses flush against Shang Tsung, baring his teeth in a wordless snarl as he comes. Wave after wave of come fills the sorcerer’s lax body, the god’s arms like a deadlock around Shang Tsung’s waist, stopping him from pulling away.

Shang wraps his legs around Liu Kang's waist and weakly throws his arms over the young god's sweat-slick shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin as Liu Kang fills him for a third and final time. There's blunt nails clawing down Shang's abdomen, making him hum in tortured pleasure, knowing what to expect.  
"Ohh, gods, yes, wǒ de ài..." Shang purrs breathlessly as he holds Liu Kang's warm, open palm to his abdomen, feeling the tight flesh strain as his lover pumps him full. "Fill me, wǒ de lóng liànrén... Breed me well, *ahhh*..." He eyes the god warily, watching his brow tighten then relax over and over as he spends himself deep inside the body of his sorcerer. Pouring himself into Shang, hot and thick and wet, has his eyes rolling back, reluctantly pulling a second orgasm from the sorcerer. His heels dig into the small of the god's back, holding him close as he gratefully claims all that Liu Kang will give him. Tangling one hand in his hair and the other grasping his jaw, Shang crushes their lips together; a breathless, moaning, sobbing mess as the sorcerer kisses Liu Kang's beautiful, perfect lips. When he pulls back, the weight of his body feels nearly double to usual and the stretch feels...entirely too good. Biting his lip in pleasure, Shang's dark eyes shift between his lover's face and the swell of his own stomach, chuckling slowly as his legs grow weak around the fire god's hips. "Truly, y-you've...outdone yourself, Liu Kang, there's even more than last time..." As his pulse begins to slow, Shang becomes aware of the amount of come already leaking from his abused hole. "You've filled me well, my darling..." He sighs, resting his head on Liu Kang's shoulder, waiting for him to ground himself and set him down.

Time seems to slow to a crawl, the world muffled and blurred as Liu Kang spills his release into his lover, fingers gripping the sorcerer’s waist so tight there’s no doubt that there’ll be a purple and blue hand-shaped bruise there later. The young god’s chest heaves as he draws in shallow, rattling breaths. While he isn’t fully aware of what Shang Tsung is saying, he understands the tone; the desperate, needy moans and whimpers as his body is pumped full of the fire god’s release. While his lover is more than eager to take everything Liu Kang can give him, his body doesn’t quite match the degree of his mind’s appetite; the flesh grows tight as Shang Tsung’s belly swells to accommodate the sheer amount of fluid being pumped into him. The feeling of his lover’s heels digging into the small of Liu Kang’s back helps the god steady himself, willing his pulse to slow and his breathing to even as he adjusts his hold on the man wrapped around his waist. The sorcerer grasps one of his hands and brings it to his stomach, holding the god’s palm to the sweaty skin and Liu Kang can’t stop the possessive growl that rips from his throat as he feels the sorcerer’s flesh swell under his hand. Unfortunately, he can’t keep his hand there for long, and the young god pulls away to adjust his hold on the sorcerer’s legs, gripping the backs of his thighs to steady the man’s ever-increasing weight. When Shang Tsung reaches up with shaking hands for the fire god’s face, Liu Kang obliges, dipping his head as his lover devours his mouth. The weak sobs and moans of pleasure are muffled by the young god’s mouth and it isn’t long before Shang Tsung has to pull away for air, lung capacity having been greatly reduced as his stomach now took up most of the room, organs fit to bursting with how full the sorcerer is. Slowly, Liu Kang feels his senses evening out and his vision returning to full clarity as he glances down to take in his lover. The sorcerer looks absolutely spent, legs trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, arms hanging loosely around the fire god’s neck, and stomach bloated with come. Shang Tsung lowers his lashes, biting at his lip as his gaze flicks between his own swollen belly and Liu Kang’s face. The young god huffs out a weak laugh at Shang Tsung’s observation, following the curve of the sorcerer’s stomach with his eyes.  
“I can’t help it, wǒ de ài,” the fire god purrs, affection plain in his gaze even as the sorcerer leans forward, resting bonelessly against his broad shoulder. “You feel *so* good, clamped tight around my cock, insides hot and wet…” He shifts his grip on Shang Tsung’s thigh as he raises his other hand to rub soothingly up and down the sorcerer’s back, unable to resist tracing over the brand between his shoulder blades. “It should be a sin to look as good as you do when you take my cock,” The god continues, boldened by the sorcerer’s weakened state and the pleasure coursing through his veins. “The sounds you make, wǒ de tiánmì, they light a fire in me like nothing else,” He lowers his head to nip at the sorcerer’s ear, voice soft and adoring. “It makes me want to fill you so that all others know who you belong to,” Slowly and carefully, Liu Kang makes his way back to his vacant throne, settling down on the seat and adjusting the sorcerer in his lap. Now fully back to himself, he reaches up with gentle fingers to cup at Shang Tsung’s face. Even in this more grounded, stable position and despite the fact that Liu Kang’s cock remains stuffed deep inside the sorcerer, it’s not enough to keep all of his release inside, some of the translucent fluid beginning to leak out of Shang Tsung’s used hole. “And now, my dear, sweet sorcerer,” The fire god leans forward, thumb stroking lightly over his swollen, kiss-bitten lips. “I hope you are ready, wǒ de ài;” The kiss is fleeting, barely there as Liu Kang brushes against his lover’s cheek. “For an eternity of pleasure awaits.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shang finds himself needing to fulfill a promise he made.

When one jumpstarts the universe and becomes advisor to the god of fire, thunder and time, one tends to lose track of things. For instance, Liu Kang and Shang Tsung's first time coupling, which had made a fine mess of the keep's floor, seems to have been only a few days ago. Outside of the keep, it has been thousands of years. Shang Tsung stands at the side of his Lord Liu Kang, back still aching, even with his faster healing. The brand that the monk had seared into his flesh still sings with pain but he tries his best to ignore it as the flesh knits back together. He's taught Liu Kang how to use the crown and now spends most of his time attempting to advise or exploring the inner workings of the keep. Today, however, is different. Shang steps behind Liu Kang, wrapping his arms around the god's waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, watching him shape the sands of time for a moment.  
"My lord, could I distract you for a moment?" The sorcerer asks, nuzzling his face against the curve of Liu Kang's jaw.

"Ah, tiánmì de shìqíng," Liu Kang hums in acknowledgment when he feels arms wrap around his waist and a weight on his shoulder as Shang Tsung nuzzles against him. Turning his attention from the hourglass to his lover, the young god smiles as he turns around to face the sorcerer. Shang Tsung is as beautiful as ever, with his full lips, dark hair, and even darker eyes. The brand between his shoulders has been healing relatively well, with no signs of complications or infection. It has, however, been a while since the fire god has taken the time to indulge himself in all that his unlikely lover has to offer. The monk has been rather busy, as of late, shaping the sands of time. Perhaps this interruption is a welcome one. Attention now entirely on the man before him, Liu Kang's gaze is fond and curious as he raises an eyebrow. "Distract me?" He echoes. "For what purpose?"

Shang Tsung arches a brow as he rests his hands squarely on Liu Kang's broad shoulders. He never gets tired of drinking in the beauty of his young lover; vibrant cyan eyes, silver hair, full lips and a body that he could spend eons exploring.  
"I need a reason to please you, qíngrén?" Shang retorts with a playful grin, cupping the monk's strong jaw as he leans in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. "Besides, I grow weary of wandering and advising and believe I deserve...some entertainment." The sorcerer knows that he's playing a dangerous game, even if neither of them can die. He fans his fingers across the centre of Liu Kang's bare, broad chest. "I want you to push me, qíngrén. Let me show you what I'm truly capable of." Shang purrs, leaning forward to brush his soft lips against the young god's collar.

Liu Kang chuckles at Shang Tsung's words, arm raising so he can press the palm of his hand against the sorcerer's stomach, fingers splayed wide. "If I am not mistaken, I do believe I have pushed you quite far already." He muses, recalling the time he had filled the sorcerer to the point of near bursting. "Several times, in fact." The fire god drags his hand up the length of his lover's abdomen to rest at the base of his throat, fingers curling loosely around the column of his neck. "However, if it is entertainment you desire, I am more than happy to oblige," Liu Kang's eyes are nearly as bright as his smile and they glow with underlying mischief. "In which direction do you wish to be pushed, wǒ de ài?"

"Surprise me." Lacing long fingers into Liu Kang's silver hair and taking a step forward, Shang Tsung presses a slow, gentle kiss to the god's mouth, licking his way past his lips as he cards his fingers through the god's hair. He hums softly against the monk's lips, hands leaving Liu Kang's hair to search for something in his robes. Shang pats himself down, finding a small vial next to his soul phylactery. When he pulls away from the young god, he smiles, the quirk of his lips playful but not malicious. Gently, he cups the young god's cheek. "Wait. I believe you promised me the chance to fully claim you, qíngrén. To bring your flower into full bloom. We were having trouble last time so I had a thought." Holding up the vial of viscous, pinkish-purplish liquid, Shang removes the cork with a squeak and a pop. "This should help, if you'll humour me, my lord."

Taking the opened vial from the sorcerer, Liu Kang gives it an experimental sniff. The scent is saccharine sweet, thick and heady in the air. The monk winces slightly at the overpowering smell, glancing warily at his lover. "Very well, if this is what you wish." The young god brings the vial up to his lips, drinking the entirety of its contents in one go. It tastes far sweeter than it smells, like honey, peaches, and Edenian wine. The effect is nearly instantaneous. Liu Kang swallows thickly, the vial slipping from his grasp as arousal flares in the pit of his stomach, heat washing over his skin. "Ah... hah..." he huffs out a breathy moan, pupils dilating as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. "T-Tiánmì de shìqíng..."

As Liu Kang takes the vial from between Shang's fingers, the sorcerer goes to stop him but moves a little too late, watching the god drain the entirety of the potion. The vial tumbles to the floor with a clear clink against the tile before rolling off the edge and into the abyss.  
"I was going to distribute it, Liu Kang." His voice is spiked with concerned frustration as he presses a hand to the young god's forehead. "You've taken enough for three men, wúnéng de shàngdì..." The sorcerer sighs, feeling the heat of Liu Kang's skin under his palm. Shang's gaze softens after a moment as he affectionately cards his fingers through the young god's hair. "How do you feel, qíngrén?"

With the aphrodisiac coursing through his veins, it takes a bit of effort for Liu Kang to focus on what Shang Tsung is saying. He can hear the concern laced in his tone, the exasperation at his hastiness. He feels heat rise to his cheeks, both out of embarrassment and as a reaction to the potion’s effects. A hand is pressed to his forehead and he sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he leans into the touch. Barely registering he’s been asked a question; Liu Kang opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. His entire body thrums with want, skin hot and loins aching. “Hot,” He manages to get out, voice faint. “Please… I… I need…”

Shang Tsung smiles, relieved, as he hears the young god speak. He steps forward, chest to chest with Liu Kang.  
"What do you need, qíngrén?" He purrs, pressing his lips to the god's jaw for a fleeting second.

When the sorcerer steps forward to press himself against the young god, lips brushing over his jaw, Liu Kang makes a sound halfway between a sigh and a moan. “You,” He breathes, blindly reaching for Shang Tsung. His hands find the sorcerer’s waist and the Shaolin purrs, pulling his lover impossibly closer. Liu Kang’s nerves scream for sensation, desire pooling in his groin, demanding his attention. “I need you… please…”

As Liu Kang moans for him, Shang has to stop the pride swelling in his chest.  
"Can you get on your knees for me, my lord?" He purrs softly, barely above a whisper, as he gently toys with one of the god's nipples between his fingers. He looks pretty as a picture; cheeks flush with colour, eyes lidded with arousal and his huge length swiftly beginning to tent his lower robes. "If you get on your knees, I can start pleasuring you, qíngrén. Would you like that?"

Thoughtlessly, and obediently, Liu Kang slowly sinks to his knees before Shang Tsung, hands resting on his thighs in a neutral seiza position. “Please,” He whispers, heavy lashes sweeping open as he tilts his chin up to meet the sorcerer’s gaze. His skin feels too tight, heat creeping down his spine as he waits for further instruction. A part of him wants nothing more than to pin Shang Tsung to his throne and have his way with him, while another part of him is eager to see what the sorcerer will do. Liu Kang’s eyes are pleasing as he stares into midnight black, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Slowly, Shang Tsung steps behind the young god and kneels between his feet, pressing his body flush against Liu Kang's back. The sorcerer presses his lips to the crook of the god's throat, hands roaming his tattooed chest, gently following the contours of the muscles there.  
"Don't worry, qíngrén." Shang purrs, rutting his hips against the god's backside, his cock thickening in his robes. "I'll make sure to please you, my lord." His fingers frame the base of Liu Kang's cock, slipping under his robes.

The Shaolin shudders at the contact, hips jolting upwards as he arches back against Shang Tsung. “Hah…” Everything feels hot, too hot, and Liu Kang’s head spins, mind foggy. He can feel the effects of the aphrodisiac strengthening as it makes its way throughout his body. “What… what did… you give… me?” He huffs, voice thick with want.

"An aphrodisiac that you took far too much of." Shang chuckles quietly against Liu Kang's ear, a palm crawling up the ridges of his spine, gently pushing him onto all fours and arching his back to raise his backside into the air. Knelt behind the god, Shang Tsung runs his fingertips under the waistband of his pants, slowly dragging them down his thighs. "I want you to be loud for me, qíngrén. Can you do that for me?" Shang Tsung's hidden caring nature truly rears its head as he trails his fingertips over the length of the young god's spine, leaning down to whisper against his ear, chest pressed snugly to Liu Kang's back. "Can you be loud for me, qíngrén?"

“I… I’m… sorry…” Liu Kang manages to get out, voice shaky. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so hasty… He goes easily in response to the slight pressure applied to the small of his back, leaning forward to rest on his forearms as his spine arches, pushing his hips up into the air. The young god presses his forehead against the floor, grateful for the coolness of the tiles as he nods sluggishly. “Yes,” he assures, rocking his hips slowly as Shang Tsung drags the pads of his fingers down the length of his back. The weight of his lover draped over his back is comforting and has the Shaolin relaxing considerably, tension easing from his frame. “Yes.”

"Don't be sorry, qíngrén." Shang coos, peppering kisses across the god's shoulder blades, slowly working his way back down. "I'm going to make sure you're fully prepared this time." Leaning back on his toes, Shang presses a kiss to Liu Kang's tail bone before loosely wrapping his hand around the god's thickening cock. When he presses his tongue to the monk's entrance, it feels looser than it was previously but he still cautiously laves his tongue against the puckered flesh. Slowly, he drags his palm up and down the shaft of Liu Kang's cock, dragging his tongue against his entrance. His other hand slowly trails his fingertips over the back of the young god's thigh. The tip of his tongue slides in easily and the sorcerer feels the heat of Liu Kang's skin under his hands. Shang can get rid of this heat and it'll be nothing but a pleasure to submit himself to this giant, muscular adonis again and again and again.

Each kiss along the ridges of the Shaolin’s spine feels like the touch of a searing brand, heat flaring across his skin. “Hah…” It’s not just his mind that’s foggy, his vision swims, eyes unfocused as he stares at the ground. Slender fingers curl around the base of his cock at the same time the sorcerer laves his tongue over his entrance and Liu Kang moans, hips twitching as he tries to buck forwards into Shang Tsung’s hand and back against the wet heat of his tongue. “Nhnn… th-that’s… I…” He remembers the sensation from last time as his lover gently pushes the tip of his tongue past his entrance. The sensation sends a bolt of arousal straight to his groin, cock throbbing hotly as precome beads from the tip, sticky and thick.

Shang Tsung's cock throbs in his robes as he sloppily eats his lover out, slowly tugging and twisting his palm around Liu Kang's leaking cock. Greedily, the sorcerer sucks and licks at the sensitive flesh, slowly inching deeper with his tongue. Easing up a little, Shang's tongue slips from the god's body and he sits back to look at the way Liu Kang's wet hole twitches.  
"You look so eager, qíngrén. Should I start stretching you open or would you prefer my mouth on you some more?" He purrs, running the flat of his tongue from the god's balls, over his perineum and back to his entrance. Continuing to stroke his virgin lover, Shang runs his soft fingertip around the sensitive rim of the god's hole. "Which do you want, wǒ de ài?"

The lewd, wet sounds that the sorcerer makes as he eagerly curls his tongue deep inside the Shaolin’s body has Liu Kang shuddering all the way to the tips of his toes, blush creeping down the back of his neck and spreading across his shoulders. “Hah… ah…” The grip around his cock remains constant, the pace torturously slow. “Q-Qǐng… T-Tiánmì de shìqíng..." It’s a struggle to form words, mind and body desperate for more; more stimulation, more pleasure, more sensation. Shang Tsung’s words seem to float in one ear and sail out the other, and Liu Kang huffs, trying to clear his mind enough to focus on what the sorcerer is saying. “I… what?” He questions groggily, lifting his head slightly to glance back at his lover.

Taking the opportunity, Shang grabs a handful of Liu Kang's backside, the flesh firm but pleasantly springy as he grabs ahold of it. As he does this, groping the god shamelessly, the sorcerer presses his chest to the monk's back, breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.  
"Would you like me to start on my fingers or would you prefer me to continue with my mouth for a while, xiǎo wángzǐ?" He purrs, his lips brushing the tender skin behind the young god's ear. Maybe this position isn't the best, he reasons, grasping another handful of Liu Kang's ass and tightening his fingers around it. Sure, it's optimal for Shang to fully prepare the god with his mouth but he longs to see his pretty, cyan eyes, lidded with pleasure. He may have to rectify that in a moment.

This time, the words seem to stick because Liu Kang flushes and even darker shade of red, lowering his head to press his forehead against his forearms. “Wh-Whatever… you think… is… best…” He murmurs breathily, moaning softly under his breath when Shang Tsung gropes at his rear. “Please… just… touch me…” the fire god shifts slightly, doing his best to spread his legs a little wider, arch his back a little further.

"As you wish, qíngrén." Gently, Shang pushes the god onto his back, tugging his lower robes all the way off and tossing them to one side. Once Liu Kang is fully bare to him, the sorcerer leans between his legs to claim his lips hungrily, one hand pressed to the tile beside the fire god's head, supporting himself, as the other wraps around his lord's cock, stroking painstakingly slowly.

Liu Kang eagerly returns the kiss with equal fervor, hands coming up to rest at his lover’s waist. The Shaolin cants his hips up into the sorcerer’s hand, trying to increase the pace and get more friction. “Bié dòu… wǒ de ài…” He breathes, voice muffled slightly against Shang Tsung’s lips. Focusing on the man hovering above him helps Liu Kang calm his mind some and he finds it’s easier to formulate a cheeky quip. “You certainly… hah… s-seem to be… enjoying yourself, sweet thing…” He muses, lips quirking into a grin.

Shang Tsung pulls back to gaze into Liu Kang's eyes as he coats two of his fingers with saliva.  
"As do you, xiǎo wángzǐ." He chuckles airily as he pushes a digit into the fire god's hole, careful to take it slow even though his body accommodates easily. He slides in another finger, scissoring them in and out. The slickness paired with the muscle relaxant of the aphrodisiac blend makes Liu Kang's entrance slack and ready. "You're beautiful like this, qíngrén..." Shang whispers before he leaves a small mark on the column of the fire god's throat, slowly pumping his fingers in and out and crooking his fingers against the monk's prostate.

With the aphrodisiac coursing through his body, the sensation of Shang Tsung’s fingers sliding into his loosened, eager body, has the Shaolin making a terribly lewd sound, voice high and clipped. “Ah…” His muscles spasm slightly, insides convulsing in response to the stretch and the monk inhales deeply through his nose, laying his head back against the floor. Liu Kang’s hips seem to move on their own, rolling in time with each thrust of the sorcerer’s hand, rocking back against the digits so that they reach even deeper inside of him.

"Mmnn... You're so gorgeous, xiǎo wángzǐ." Shang purrs as he twists his wrist one, last time before removing his fingers. The way Liu Kang's sensitive entrance gapes ever so slightly makes his heart thump against his ribcage. Sitting back on his haunches, the sorcerer studies his beloved fire god; panting, sweaty, *debauched*. A smile quirks at his full lips as he snaps his fingers, neon green chains descending from the air above them. One drapes across his open palm like a serpent, slithering down his arm and onto the floor. The last link of the chain prods its way into Liu Kang's entrance. Another two wrap around the fire god's ankles to hold them up and apart. The chain snaking into the monk's body follows the bends and curves of his insides, each link brushing against his prostate as Shang wraps a hand around Liu Kang's cock.

The sudden emptiness that Liu Kang feels when his lover removes his fingers from his body makes him whine, hips twisting in an attempt to keep the sorcerer inside him. While the attempt is fruitless, the Shaolin isn’t empty for much longer as, with a snap of his lover’s fingers, a neon green chain replaces Shang Tsung’s fingers. It’s definitely a strange sensation, and while not unpleasant, the narrow, uneven shape of the chains has Liu Kang wrinkling his nose somewhat. “Wh-what…” Lifting himself up onto his elbows, he watches with a mixture of confusion and (somewhat) morbid interest as the construct fills him further, bending and twisting to fit the shape of his insides. Shang Tsung wraps a hand around his cock once more and the Shaolin moans, biting at his bottom lip.

As Liu Kang props himself up on his elbows, Shang Tsung shifts his weight, running the fingers of his free hand over the back fire god's long, muscular legs.  
"Good boy, xiǎo wángzǐ..." He breathes, trying to ignore the way his cock has begun painting the inside of his robes with precome. When enough links have crept into the monk's hot, waiting body, Shang stops their movement. "The real fun comes when I pull them back out." Link by link, the chain slowly drags itself out of Liu Kang's body. The action spreads his entrance open further as Shang focuses on ensuring the chain pulls out slowly, his hand still slowly working the fire god's impressive length. Making a mental note of the Shaolin's rather confused expression to his new method, the sorcerer pulls the soul chain all the way out before moving back in to soothe the sore-looking flesh of Liu Kang's rim, not stopping the hand around his cock. "I think you may be ready for me now, qíngrén."

The feeling of fullness that comes with the insertion of the chains is foreign to the monk, but not at all unpleasant. Combined with the affects of the aphrodisiac, the pressure against Liu Kang's insides has the young god's head spinning. A sharp whine is pulled from his throat along with the chain as Shang Tsung begins to pull the first of the links from his body. "Hah... ahn..." eyes lidded and lips parted, the Shaolin scrapes his nails along the floor, back arching slightly as his head falls back. "Nngh!" The Shaolin's jerk as the last of the chain length is yanked from his body, insides clenching around nothing. At his lover's words and the promise of being filled again, Liu Kang moans, voice thick with want. "Please..."

Shang reaches down to slide his own pants over his hips, his leaking cock standing proud as hs pushes his robes down his thighs. He presses his hips between Liu Kang's thighs, leaning down to cage him in with his palms either side of the god's head. One hand wraps around the base of his own cock, rubbing the crown against the monk's entrance.  
"Alright, qíngrén..." Slowly, the sorcerer presses forward with his hips, inching his cock into Liu Kang's hot body. Even with all the preparation, the fire god still feels unbearably tight around his neglected erection.

The slow slide of his lover's cock into Liu Kang's empty, eager body sets the young god's nerves alight, shocks of pleasure racing across his skin with each inch that sinks inside him. It's nothing compared to the chains; Shang Tsung is hot, thick, and pulsing; filling the Shaolin in all the right ways, stretching him open. The pressure is more than what Liu Kang expected, but not painful. His chest heaves as he draws in shallow breaths, reaching up to cup at Shang Tsung's jaw and pull him down for a kiss.

The sorcerer allows himself to be pulled down, the taste of the potion is still thick and sweet on the fire god's tongue. His hips press flush to Liu Kang's as he bottoms out inside his body. Shang Tsung pulls away, gasping in a breath as the Shaolin's muscles contract around him.  
"Mnn... Liu Kang... You feel heavenly, my lord." He groans headily, his loins aching with need as he moves a hand up to cup the fire god's jaw. "I fit inside you perfectly, xiǎo wángzǐ..."

"Hah..." the fire god shifts his hips, groaning as the head of Shang Tsung's cock grinds against his sensitive insides. He tilts his chin, nuzzling into his lover's palm, lashes fluttering. His hazel eyes roll up to glance at the sorcerer, pupils blown wide with lust. "Y-you can... move now... sweet thing..." Liu Kang huffs, lips quirking into a grin, adoration evident even with the lust in his gaze.

Shang Tsung draws his hips back, nearly pulling all the way out before pushing back in, angling his pelvis up to brush against Liu Kang's prostate.  
"You look so beautiful below me, wǒ de ài..." The sorcerer breathes as he starts a slow pace, in and out. He lowers his head to suckle a mark into the fire god's throat, groaning breathily against the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bǎozàng. - Treasure.  
> Cāo, shì de... - Fuck, yes...  
> Chāngfù. - Whore.  
> Chǒngwù. - Pet.  
> Chuánzhī. - Vessel.  
> Gèng duō, wǒ de àirén, qǐng, wǒ xūyào gèng duō... - More, my love, please, I need more...  
> Kuàng... - Mine...  
> L-Liánmǐn, huǒ shén! - M-Mercy, fire god!  
> Liu Kang, qǐng yùzhǒng wǒ! Tiánbǔ wǒ, zhídào wǒ pòliè! - Please breed me, Liu Kang! Fill me until I burst!  
> Nǐ jiù huì yǒu wǒ. - And you'll have me.  
> Q-Qǐng ràng wǒ jì... - Please let me come...  
> Qǐng bùyào zài-- - Not again, please--  
> Qíngrén... - Lover...  
> Róngqì. - Container.  
> Rú nǐ suǒ yuan. - As you wish.  
> Sh-Shénme...? - Wh-What...?  
> Shàngdì, nǐ de nèixīn rúcǐ wēnnuǎn, wǒ de àirén. - Gods, you're so warm inside, my love.  
> Tā mā de. - Fuck.  
> Tián zhī yī. - Sweet one.  
> Tiánmì de shìqíng. - Sweet thing.  
> Tīng qǐlái nǐ ài wǒ. - It almost sounds like you love me.  
> Wǒ de ài. - My love.  
> Wǒ de lóng liànrén. - My dragon lover.  
> Wǒ de tiánmì. - My sweet.  
> Wǒ de zhǔ... - My lord...  
> Wǒ qīn'ài de. - My dear.  
> Wǒ qǐngqiú nín...! - I beg of you...!  
> Wǒ xiǎng gǎnshòu nǐ zài wǒ nèixīn, wǒ de àirén. - I want to feel you inside me, my love.  
> Wǒ yǒnggǎn de lóng. - My brave dragon.  
> Zhǔrén, qǐng yùzhǒng wǒ... - Please breed me, my lord...


End file.
